Eat You Alive
by crazililwabbit
Summary: Tala has been always been a wolf and alone. Now she isn't sure what to think of this wolf she met in the forest, and he's not really sure what to think of her. - This is a part of the Seal Upon Your Heart series, all placed in Skyrim, if you enjoy it please take the time to read the others as well! Vilkas/OC
1. I'm Not The Only One

_I am trying to write a story that is only set in the world of Skyrim, but isn't connected to the main plot of the game itself, so we'll see how it goes. The rating is for definate violence and smut that will come later! :) Let me know what you think, and if you have any suggestions! Thanks!_

I could feel it rising under my skin. The call from Lord Hircine, the call of the hunt. I continued to climb the mountain, forced myself to keep moving despite the pain rising in my chest.

'Not here.' I kept telling myself, pushing myself forward. 'Not yet.'

My breathing was cut short as my eyes caught a glimpse of the full moon. It had been hiding behind some clouds until now, helping me suppress the my beast side. My eyes were locked on the glowing sphere that floated in the sky, bathing my in its light.

"Oh, Talos." I mumbled. "Please, help me to control my beast, protect anyone I may come across tonight."

My breathing returned now, heavy and labored. I smiled. As much as I worried for those around me when I was the beast, I did love the hunt. The prickling under my skin grew stronger and I knew it was near. I crouched in the dirt to prepare myself. The smell of the fresh earth was wonderful. I loved being in the forest, surrounded by my true home. The sudden crack in my ribs took my by surprise and I cried out in pain.

I had once tried to think of a way to put into words how the change felt, but found myself at a loss. It was painful, don't get me wrong, but it felt good. Like the soreness that comes after a good run, or a full days worth of manual labor. It felt right.

My breathing became harder and I had to force myself to keep inhaling and exhaling. The snapping in my bones continued and I stretched out my arms in front of me. They were twice as long as they should be. My hands contorted and bones between my knuckles grew, once they were done I balled them into fists, flexing the new muscles. The splintering feeling my shins grew and I knew they were also elongating.

The prickling under my skin had grown into a burning as the black hair began to sprout from all over. I cried out in pain again as my incisors grew and cut into my mouth. It quickly turned to a howl as my transformation quickened and over took me. I raised myself off the ground and flexed my newly formed body. I sniffed the air and took in all the scents I couldn't before. My eyes still glowed with the change as I looked back to the moon, the only one who knew my every secret and still returned to me every night.

I howled again, but this time in acknowledgment of my lifelong friend. 'This is for you, brother.' I thought as I took off into the forest after an elk I had smelled.

I ran, hunched down like a dog as I tore through the woods. The feeling of the wind on my face was wonderful, the scent of the scared elk I was hunting exhilarating. The smell of fear always propelled me further and faster. Once I was within range I leaped, landing on my prey. The elk let out a cry before I tore it's throat out, killing it quickly. I raised my muzzle to the moon, howling. 'You see brother?' I called to the moon. 'You see how I revel in the hunt?'

My victory was short lived, a rustling in the trees beyond the clearing I was in, had caught my attention. My ears laid flat back against my head. I didn't like this. Most animals would have been far away from here by now. 'Hunters perhaps?' No, I couldn't smell anyone that would be hunting me. I leaned down, preparing myself to run if needed, when the scent hit me. It was another wolf. In all my years of running the forest I had never come across another wolf. My lips curled back over my teeth, and I let a low growl rise from in my chest. I wasn't sure if I should stay and hold my ground or turn and run. Either way I wanted this new comer to know I meant business.

He slowly crept out of the trees. His posture told me that he wasn't sure what to do either. His ears were laid back, but was it submission, or aggression? I growled again, hoping for an answer. He continued to creep towards me, but didn't return my warning. Something inside me recognized his lack of an answer as a good thing. I relaxed a little, trying to show him that I didn't want to fight if we didn't need to. I was curious. I had never met someone else like me, and this beast in front of me had forever changed that.

I tried to think of ways to communicate with him. He had continued to move towards me, he had relaxed his posture but his ears remained back. He was just on the other side of the elk when I thought of something. The only other one I talked to when I was a wolf was the moon, and I howled to her. So again I lifted my face to the sky and howled. Dropping my head back down I realized he had sat down , his ears had perked forward and his head tilted to the side. Something inside him recognized my attempt at reaching out to him. I decided to try again. I lifted my muzzle and let out a cry. I heard him do the same, and I couldn't help my wag my tail, something I had never done.

We sat there for a few minutes simply looking at each other. Finally he broke the stand off and leaned over the elk. I lowered my head and allowed him to sniff me. I could feel his hot breath against my fur, it stirred something inside me. He whined, trying to get my attention. He lowered his head so I could sniff him in turn. Leaning in towards his neck I inhaled deeply. I could smell that he was for sure a male now, but under that were undertones of steel, leather and blood. The smell of blood sent a wave of panic through me. Without even giving it a second thought I reached out to him. When he startled and pulled back I gave his muzzle a quick lick, trying to convey my worry. I could see the shock in his eyes at my lick, and I caught the sight of his tail wagging out of the corner of my eye. I reached out to him again, taking hold of his arm.

I scoured his whole body, looking for wounds. Circling around him, that was when I found it, a huge gash in his side. I sniffed it, trying to determine how old it was. He whined, I assumed in pain. Looking back to his face, I could see that it did in fact pain him. Normally when injured our own saliva acts as a numbing agent to clean the wound until we can return to our original form in a safe place. The location of this but must have kept him from being able to clean it. I nuzzled him slightly, hoping that I was comforting him. I leaned down and licked his wound for him, trying to clean it best I could. Once I finished I sat down on the ground next to him, nuzzling him a bit more, waiting for the pain to subside. I could tell it was starting to work as he began to playfully push at me.

He yelped and hopped up, turning in a circle. I felt a bit childish, but I wanted to join him. I was enjoying spending time with him. I stood up and pushed him back playfully. He turned and trotted away, turning to look at me from about fifteen yards away, whining. His tail wagged as he turned and continued to trot away. I took off running and it didn't take me long to over take him. I nipped at him as I ran past him, daring him to catch me. He yelped and began chasing me. I pushed myself forward, wanting to show him how fast I was, I wanted to impress my new found companion.

I raced up the side of the mountain and stopped once I reached the top. I sat down and waited. He caught up to me, panting. He playfully nipped at me and sat down next to me. I looked to the moon, allowing my tongue to roll out of my mouth as I gasped for air. I couldn't help myself, I raised my face once again to the moon and howled. My tail wagged as I heard him join me.

* * *

><p>The sunlight was streaming through the trees and warming my naked body. I rolled over and stretched, feeling the soft bed of my own fur that I had shed during my change back a few hours earlier. I smiled, getting my first good look at my new friend.<p>

He was still sleeping, so I took advantage of the opportunity to look him over without worrying about him seeing. He was a nord, like me, but unlike me he had dark hair. It was full of leaves and twigs at the moment, but I imagined it looked nice when it was washed and smoothed. His strong chin was covered in stubble. He was in very good shape, like most men in Skyrim were, but he was lean not bulky. His torso was scarred with what looked like sword wounds, this made my brow furrow. The only thing that could leave scars on the body of a wolf was silver weapons, he had been in fights with hunters. I couldn't help but blush slightly at catching sight of the dark hair that started at his navel. I knew it led to regions I shouldn't be seeing.

I smiled to myself, pleasantly happy with the body of companion. I laid back down on the bed of fur and allowed the sun to continue to warm me. I could feel sleep coming to reclaim me when I felt him move against me.

He groaned as he rolled over.

"Morning." I smiled at him.

"Morning." He mumbled, his eyes still closed. Suddenly they snapped open. "Morning!" He repeated, remembering the previous night. "Did I stay out all night?"

"Yes." I continued to smile.

"By Talos!" He sat up. "What was I thinking?"

I sat up too. "I thought we had fun." I pulled my knees to my chest, a little hurt.

"Aye." He turned and looked in my eyes. "Aye..." A smile spread across his face. "That we did lass."


	2. Must We Hide From Everyone?

I stretched as I stood up, lifting my arms to the sky. A shiver ran through me as the coolness of the air wrapped around me.

I stood there staring at him. He had walked over to the edge of the small clearing we had slept in and was standing with his back to me, hands on his hips. I couldn't help but admire his backside, again, the view of him stirred something inside of me. I wanted to walk over to him and wrap my arms around his glorious body. I didn't even know his name, but I felt a connection to him that was stronger than any I had ever felt before.

"Well lass." He turned to face me. "Where are... yyyou..." his voice trailed off as he got his first real look at me in my normal form. I was very petite for a nord, not even five and a half feet tall. My blonde hair was long enough to reach my waist, and was probably full of loose foliage at the moment. My eyes were large and round, with deep blue rings framing my pupils. My pale skin was unmarred, except for one thin, pale scar across my thigh. It was the only time I had ever come into contact with a hunter, and I made sure to avoid them after that.

I began to feel rather self-conscience as he stood there and gaped at me. I wrapped one hand around the side and back of my neck, and rested the other across my breasts. "You were saying." I glanced around, trying hard not to take notice of the changes that were taking place in his body.

"Oh, I uh..." He fumbled. "I wasn't expecting you to be naked. I mean, I know I am naked." He glanced down at himself and saw what I had been trying to avoid with my eyes. "Oh!" He crossed his arms and cupped his manhood in his hands. "I was just going to ask where you were headed now."

Red flushed his cheeks, and it made me melt to see how embarrassed he was. "It's okay." I dropped my arms and waved a hand in his direction, turning back around to face the other side of the clearing. I really was quite comfortable being naked, and even more so being naked in the forest. I spent most of my time that way. "I am headed back southeast, towards Ivarstead." I ran my fingers through my hair, trying to clear out the dead leaves and clumps of dirt.

"Oh." He dropped his arms back down to his sides. "I come from Whiterun." He turned and looked back over his shoulder.

"Whiterun?" I was surprised. "That's an awful ways away. What brought you this far from your normal hunting grounds?" I turned back to face him and continued to try pry a rather persistent leaf out of my tangled hair.

"I was found by the Silver Hand." He walked towards me. "They chased me this far south." He held my struggling hand in his own. "Let me help you." He smiled as he toyed with my hair and I felt another shiver run through me. "They found me while I was in the middle of my change."

I gasped. That was one of the biggest fears of a wolf, to be found by hunters while in mid-shift. It was when you were most vulnerable, unable to fight as a man or a beast. He must have seen the fear in my face, because he quickly took my hands in his.

"Oh, lass. It's alright. My brother and I have perfected our change, it takes only a second or so to finish if we need it to." He loosened one of my hands only to brush some of my hair from my face. "I was able to get out of there with only the injury you found last night. And as you have seen, it's mostly healed." He stretched his side so I could see the purple scar running down the length of his ribs.

I reached out and touched it. My fingers looked so small and pale compared to his tan, muscular torso. I ran them slowly down the extent of the scar. "Lass." He whispered, his eyes closing.

"Tala." I whispered.

His eyes opened and looked into mine. "Vilkas." He whispered back.

"You have so many scars, Vilkas." I said, running my other fingers down another scar on his chest. I couldn't help myself, I wanted to touch everyone of them, kiss them and heal them.

"I am a warrior." He said laying his hand over mine, pressing it to his skin. I could feel his heartbeat beneath his chest. I smiled.

"I can see it." I returned my eyes to his. "I can see you in armor with a sword. It seems, right."

"Aye." He sighed. "Feels right too. I was meant to be a fighter."

I let my ringers that were resting at his side fall.

"What about you lass? What do you do where you live?"

"Oh, nothing as exciting as you." I pulled my hand from his chest and walked back over to the makeshift bed. I sat down in the fur and reclined, allowing the sun to begin warming me again. "I simply work on a farm. You know, planting crops and tending to animals." I closed my eyes and turned my face to the sun.

"That is good, solid work." He sat down beside me. "Honest work." He continued to look me over, I could tell he liked what he saw, and something inside of me reveled in that. His face changed when he noticed my scar. His rough fingers reached out to touch it.

"Where'd you get this?" His face was grim now, all lightheartedness gone.

"I was very young when I got that." I looked at it myself. "One of my first trips out in my wolf form. I happened across a hunter." I laid my hand over his and laced my fingers in his strong ones. "I startled him and he lashed out with the only thing he had, a silver dagger." His fingers tightened around mine. "It wasn't deep enough to kill me, but it hurt, worse than any pain I had ever felt. I almost didn't make it away. I panicked and I changed back into my natural form before he had even realized what had happened."

"And he let you live?"

"I was a little girl, Vilkas, only about five summers. He saw that I was only a child and spared me."

"By Talos." Vilkas sat up and rested his head on his fists. "I can't believe someone would turn a child."

"I've been fine." I rubbed his shoulders, "I don't really even remember not being a wolf. Actually, I love being a wolf. I love the chase, the moon, the hunt."

He raised his head and looked back to me. "Good. I would hate to think of someone who takes to being a wolf so beautifully not desiring it."

I felt my cheeks burn with blush this time. I bit my lip and looked away. "Tala." He whispered my name and I could feel my whole body grow hot.

I looked back up to him and he was leaning in towards me.

"Yes Vilkas?" My voice came out husky, I had never felt like this before, my body was burning up and I loved it.

"I..." He cupped my face in his hand. "I feel..."

"Warm?" I breathed.

"Yes." His face was nearing mine. "I have never felt this way before."

"Me either." I couldn't break my eyes from his. "But I like it."

"Me too." He finished closing in on me and pressed his lips to mine. I reached up and tangled my fingers in his hair. I shift my weight so I could return his kiss use both my hands to hold him close to me. We broke for air and I looked into his eyes, his wonderful gray-blue eyes. I heard him growl quietly and he pressed into me again, both hands holding my face now.

He lowered me back down on the soft fur and laid down next to me, his lips never leaving mine. My hands had begun to wander down his chest and across his broad shoulders. His, in turn, moved down my body as well, first running along my collarbone, sending a shudder through me. I moaned. He growled again, pleased with my reaction. His fingers lightly trailed down over my breasts and across my smooth stomach. They came to the edge of my womanhood and paused there.

I reached out and grabbed his wrist when he began to venture further.

"Vilkas, I..." I looked into his face again. "I can't."

_I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I know people are reading this, or at least glancing it over! Let me know what you think!_


	3. We Kiss The Stars

He pulled back, worry in his eyes. "Was it something I did, lass?" He pulled his hand from my body, and I felt my heart fall.

"No!" I sat up and cupped his face in my palm. "It wasn't you at all."

His eyes stared into mine. They were so beautiful, I loved how deep they were and behind them you could tell there was so much more to this man.

"I don't..." he sat up, breaking eye contact with me. "I don't intimidate you, do I? I would never force you to do anything." He looked back at my reclining form.

I sat up next to him and took his hand in mine. I turned it over and traced it's contours with my finger tips trying to decide how I wanted to proceed. His hands were so big compared to mine. They were rough, calloused and scarred. Mine were fairly unmarred aside from a few scars on the knuckles. His were dark, worn from battle and the sun. Mine were light, pale and frail seeming. He folded his hand around mine, surrounding it. I wanted him to surround me like his hand did mine. I wanted him to keep me safe.

"Lass." He whispered. "What's wrong?"

"I..." I still hadn't decided how I wanted to tell him. "I am... I have never..."

"By Talos!" He brought his free palm to his forehead rather forcefully. "You're a maiden!" His hand gripped a little tighter around mine.

My cheeks flushed. "Y... yes." I took my hand from his.

"Oh, Tala." He turned his whole body towards me. "Don't be embarrassed." His strong hands took my face and lifted it to look at his. Again, his eyes searched mine. "It makes you that much more pure."

My cheeks flushed again, redder this time. "Vilkas." I tried to hide a smile.

He silenced anything I could have with a kiss. My fingers again found his hair and wrapped themselves in it. The heat in my chest flared again, I could feel myself burning from the inside out. He pulled back.

"We don't have to do anything." He pressed his forehead to mine and closed his eyes. "But the way you make me feel lass..."

"It's like burning alive." I breathed.

"Aye!" He pulled away suddenly and smiled. "That it is!"

"I need to stand up." I confessed. "I need some air." Being so close to him, feeling the warmth of his body and the heat off his skin was driving me mad.

"I know what you mean." He stood, never letting go of my hand. He helped me up, pretty much hoisting me from the ground with one arm.

I shielded my eyes from the sunlight as I looked to the clear sky. "It's getting late in the day." I turned back to look at him. He was kicking apart the bed of fur, scattering it to the forest for the birds to use in their nests. He noticed I was watching.

"The Silver Hand may come further this direction looking for me. I don't want them to be able to tell there were two of us here."

I nodded. "You have along walk back to Whiterun." I reminded him. "If you'd like, you can come to my home first, I can give you some clothes."

He had finished kicking the fur apart and was walking across the clearing towards me. He was wonderful to look at. Just watching his muscles move as he came towards me made me weak in the knees. 'Talos give me strength.' I thought. This man would be the end of me.

"I'll be alright." He brushed some of my hair behind my ear. "I don't want them to be able to track me to you."

I nodded again, he was right. They knew him and could track him now. "How will I find you again?" I asked, laying my hand on his chest.

"You could always visit me in Whiterun." He smiled. "Or, we could hunt together."

I smiled. The idea of hunting with him kicked up the fire in my chest again. "I would love to hunt with you."

"Next Morndas, in five days. I will meet you at the base of this mountain, on the south side." He held my face in his hands and I pressed myself against him.

"I will be there." I looked up at him, my heart already sinking at the idea of waiting that long.

"You had better lass." He smiled. "Or I'll hunt you down."

"Oh," I smiled coyly. "What will you do when you catch me?"

He smiled and leaned down, his lips against mine. "I'll eat you alive."

I shivered against him and pressed my lips to his.

_Sorry this one is so short, and that it took so long. It's been crazy on this end... I have been working on other parts, but they are yet to come! So... enjoy this little installment, and let me know if you have any ideas/suggestions!_


	4. Your Name, Desire

The clouds were drifting by lazily and I felt about like they did. I sat on the porch of the small farm shack that Clemen and I shared and let my feet dangle off the side. I loved how the loose, dry dirt felt under my bare feet, and I kept burying them in it and revealing them, a darker color than they had been previously.

"Are you going to help me or play in the dirt all day like a child?" I heard my brother chuckle.

"Sorry Clemen!" I jumped up, startled. I didn't realize anyone was around.

He laughed harder this time. "Your feet look like they belong to a redguard." The dark elf laughed, and his red eyes continued to laugh at me as he set down the bucket he was carrying. "Could you go to the chickens and collect their eggs for me?"

"Of course!" I smiled. Clemen wasn't my biological brother, anyone could have seen that. But I had lived with him since I was young. The hunter who discovered me in the forest when I was little had taken me home, and Clemen was his son. They had become my family, the only one I had ever known.

I picked up the bucket and made my way down the small dirt path to the pen where the chickens stayed. The sweet smell of the wheat hung in the air as I passed the fields and I had to keep myself from plucking a head off the stalk and eating it. Hearthfire was coming and the harvest would be soon, it was my favorite time of year. We spent long hours outdoors with our hands in the dirt and noses in the wonderful crops. It didn't take me long to reach the chicken pen, and they were all there waiting for me, expecting to be fed no doubt.

"I don't have food for you right now chickens." I told them as I swung my leg over the low fencing. "Maybe later, okay?" Despite my informing them of the lack of food they still swarmed around my feet and legs as I walked across the pen and began to root through the nests. There were over a half dozen eggs, and I couldn't help but wonder if the chickens were feeling as happy as I was. I smiled down at them. "You have no idea why you're happier than normal do you?" I asked the one chicken that was staring at me. "I am going to tell you a secret." I bent down so my face was near hers. "I don't know why I am either." I grinned at her from ear to ear.

I began to carry the eggs back to the house so I could clean them with the water from the river I had collected earlier that morning. The sun was warming my face and I couldn't help but feel overjoyed. I felt the warmth returning to my chest as I thought about that morning in the clearing with my companion. I wanted to sing, but I only knew the songs I had heard father sing when I was little. I tried to remember the words to my favorite.

"Brother Sun, and Sister Moon  
>sister star shine day and night<br>see them shine, beautiful  
>radiant splendor of light<p>

Brother wind, and brother air  
>fair in storm, all weather's wounds<br>colored flowers and healing herbs  
>heavenly grace flows through you."<p>

I sung the words quietly to myself as I neared the shack. Singing had never been something I had done during the day, or around people. I had always kept it between my friend the moon and myself.

"You sound like you're in a good mood, I never hear you sing." Clemen said, as he leaned on one of the posts holding up the awning over the porch, arms crossed.

I jumped. "Damn you and your Dunmer sneakiness!" I yelled as I laughed at myself, having been caught.

"So..." He shrugged his shoulders, arms still crossed. "Are you going to tell me about this lad or not?" His eyes studied me.

I sighed and placed the bucket of eggs on the ground. I pressed my mouth into a line and looked him over, trying to decide if I should tell him my secret. He was particularly tall and light skinned for a dark elf. Our father, Yustas, was a nord and his mother a dark elf who's family had come to Skyrim after the eurruption of the Red Mountain in Vvardenfell. They had lived primariarly in Windhelm, but she had been exiled from her family when she decided to marry a nord. I imagined Clemen looked a lot like her. Our father had often spoken of her sweetly, telling us about her gracefulness and warmth.

"Come on now." He uncrossed his arms, allowing them to fall to his sides. "You tell me everything. I know you'll tell me sooner or later, might as well be now."

He was right. He was my only family, and my best friend. We had grown up together and there was nothing about me he didn't know.

"Alright." I relented. "Do you remember last week when I went out for a run?"

"Yea, night of the full moon, right?" He lowered himself down to the porch and sat down.

"Yea." I picked the eggs back up and carried them over. Setting the bucket down on the porch, I joined him. "Well, I may have met someone."

"What?" His face scruntched up. "As a wolf?" Then his eyes grew wide. "It wasn't a hunter is it?"

"No! No, no." I shook my head. "It was another wolf."

"Really?" He was obviously relieved, but a little taken aback by the news of another wolf nearby.

"He's from Whiterun."

"Whiterun? You mean up north, past the mountains?"

"Yup. He ran this far south trying to escape some hunters." I thought about the cut across Vilkas' side. "He had managed to loose them by the time he happened across me."

"Hmm." Clemen was quiet. "I had never thought about what we'd do if you ever met another wolf."

"What do you mean?" My brow furrowed, I didn't understand what he meant. I didn't think we needed to do anything.

"Well, I assume he didn't hurt you." He turned to look at me. "So, I don't feel he's a threat. But I am not sure what to make of knowing there are other wolves out there when you go out at night."

It dawned on me that Clemen worried for me when I was out hunting. He only knew me in my natural form, as this small, frail nord girl. He had never seen the power being a wolf gave me, how strong I could become.

"I am always safe Clemen." I took his hand in mine. "You know me. I stay away from the towns and holds, where the hunters are."

"I know, but wolves are different. What if he comes back with a pack, and they see you as a threat? You remember the stories father use to tell us, about the wolves that turn and can never return to their natural state. They become monsters, killing anything that gets in their way, even other wolves."

Now I knew what he had meant. As Clemen was my only family, I was also his. If I was to go out one night and never come back, he would be alone.

"We could always go visit him one day." I tried to reassure him that I was safe. "If you got to know Vilkas, then you would understand that he's not a monster."

"You know his name?" He was a little shocked by this. "How much time did you spend with him?"

"A few hours, after the morning came. We just talked." I lied. I wasn't sure how my brother would handle the news of how close Vilkas and I had come to engaging in certian activities. I wasn't sure myself why I felt the way I did around Vilkas. So there was no way I could explain the burning in my chest.

"In the morning?" He asked. "You always come back naked..."

"So." I tried to play dumb. I knew what he was getting at, and I didn't want to discuss it.

"Sooo..." He smiled and pushed my shoulder. "You were naked while the two of you talked."

"I wasn't the only one." I mumbled.

"Tala!" He yelled.

"It's different when you're a wolf, Clemen." I was becoming annoyed, he was making the wonderful morning I remembered into a cheap affair. "It's different after a change. You feel at home in your own skin and you just don't think about it."

"Right." He laughed. "Tala, if this Vilkas is a true man then trust me, he noticed it." He pushed himself up from the porch. "Just promise me you'll be safe and that you'll tell me if you're not." He reached down to help me up.

"I promise." I took his hand and stood as well.

"So, I assume you're going back out again tonight." He picked up the bucket of eggs. "It's been five days."

"I am actually." I had to keep myself from smiling too big. It would only give my brother more chances to pick on me.

"Well, if you meet him again." He turned and began heading inside. "Make sure you tell him that if he hurts you I'll become a hunter myself."

I laughed, trying to imagine Clemen in fathers gear. "I'll make sure I let him know."

* * *

><p>I breathed in the sweet smell of the forest and stretched my muscles. The change tonight had been swift and left me feeling energized. I could smell Vilkas beyond the trees in front of me. My tail began to move from side to side as I tried to reign in my excitement. My tail stopped as soon as I could smell the other wolf. There were two of them. I lifted my nose to the air again and sniffed. I could definitely smell Vilkas, but there was another one behind his smell. I heard a howl. My excitement finally got the best of my and I lifted my muzzle to the sky and howled in return. I watched the tree line in front of me and waited.<p>

My fur stood on end when I saw him break the edge of the forest and enter the clearing. He looked exactly like I remembered. Taller than me and strong. I took a few steps towards him, but stopped froze when the other wolf broke the line of trees. He was huge! I had never imagined a wolf could get so big. His shoulders were broad and muscular, while his legs were thick and strong. He was almost a whole foot taller than Vilkas. I stayed where I was, unwilling to move towards this beast that was almost twice my size.

Vilkas made his way towards me, ears back in an apology for bring the new comer. His eyes were on me the whole time, he trusted this wolf he willingly turned his back to. Once he could he nuzzled me and licked my muzzle. I couldn't help but nuzzle him back, I had been thinking about him since I had left him alone in the clearing. The new wolf followed Vilkas over to me, his head low and ears back. He was trying to seem as least threatening as possible, it wasn't working. The closer he got the better I could smell him. He smelled so much like Vilkas. I allowed him to sniff my neck and I in turn sniffed his. The more I watched the two stand side by side it became more apparent that this larger wolf was the more submissive of the two. He didn't hold himself high, with the dominance that Vilkas did.

I looked at Vilkas, trying to convey my confusion. He must have caught on, because he leaned down and scratched in the dirt. I turned my head to see what he was scrawling. It read:

'Farkas, brother'

* * *

><p><em>Hooray for another chapter done! Again, sorry about the wait! The lyrics are from a John Michael Talbot song... they aren't original and I don't own them. I hope you all enjoyed this! Let me know what you think or if you have any suggestions or plot ideas! I would love to read them! :)<em>


	5. This Might Be The Last Chance We Get

A breeze tickled my skin and caused goosebumps to run down the length of my body. I stayed laying on my left side and tried to press myself closer to the warm body before me. I heard him moan something that sounded vagly like an approval, so I traced with the tips of my fingers down his arm. Once I found his fingers I wrapped my own around them. I had forgotten how much bigger than mine they were. Keeping my eyes closed I scooted as close to him as I could, warming myself in his body heat. I loved how he smelled. The musky, earthy scent calmed me and helped me begin to drift back to sleep. I could feel fingers run down my back, around my waist and come to a resting place on my hip. His skin was so warm, it soothed me. Yet, something was bothering me.

My eyes snapped open.

The eyes that were looking into mine weren't ones I recognized. They were the lovely greyblue color I remembered, but they weren't Vilkas' eyes.

"Morning." He mumbled. His voice was deep and gruff, like the sound of gravel.

"Morning." I breathed.

"I don't think it was my fingers you were looking for." He smiled at me. "I'll give you two your space." He gave my hand a quick squeeze and let go. I watched him sit up and push himself up from the ground and walked across the huge pile of fur we had shed together and disappeared into the trees.

I heard soft chuckling behind me and felt my face warm with blush. "I am sorry love." He pressed himself into my back and wrapped his arm around my torso. I felt him bury his face in my hair. "He insisted on coming last night. Wouldn't take no for an answer." I couldn't be upset. The fun the three of us had last night would have more than made up for any anger I could have felt.

We hunted together, fed together and even played several games of chase. I had never had so much fun, or felt so at home as I did last night.

"I'm not upset." I said. "I couldn't be."

"Good." He took my hand in his and held them to my chest.

I could feel the burning build in my chest again. The warmth spread through my body, up my neck and down to my toes. I rolled onto my back; I wanted to see his face.

He rested his head on his hand, with his arm propping himself up. "You are just as beautiful as I remembered." He cupped my cheek with is hand. "And I must admit. I have been thinking of nothing but kissing you since we parted that morning."

"I missed you too." I placed my hand on his chest, feeling his heartbeat under his ribs.

He leaned in, pressing his forehead against mine. "I don't understand why I feel this way around you." He sighed. "I have never felt this way. It's like... like..."

"Like your whole body is on fire."

"Aye." He smiled. "So you feel it too?"

"Even when I think of you." I touched my own chest. "It always starts here. Like a small flame, but it grows and fills my whole being."

"Aye!" His smiled widened, excited to realize I understood what he was trying to explain. "Until you feel like you're going to burn alive, from the inside out."

"Yes." I breathed. "I have never felt this way either."

"It's a wonderful feeling." He brought his face close to mine.

I couldn't hold myself back any longer. The way he looked at me, the way he smelled, his voice, the feeling of his body against mine; all these things were pushing me over an edge. I wanted to ravage him and to have him ravage me, like two starving wolves would a freshly fallen elk. I pressed my lips to his and wrapped my fingers in his hair. He took a handful of my hair in his own hand and ran his other hand down my back, resting it on my hip. I forgot everying with his lips pressing into mine. I forgot we were in a forest, I forgot we weren't alone, I forgot to breathe.

I could feel the fire in my body pump through my veins, setting everything within me ablaze. I greedly pulled him against me, wrapping myself around him best I could. I wanted him to become a part of him and I wanted to be a part of him. The heat grew and grew until I was sure we would melt together and become one.

A rustling in the trees pulled me back to sanity and I releazed my prey. Farkas whisled, a few yards from where we were. Vilkas' shoulders grew stiff. "We need to go lass." He whispered. "Now."

I was confused. Farkas broke through the trees and was crouched, hurring towards us. "Silver Hand." He whipsered to Vilkas. "A whole hunting team. They know were here."

"Damn it!" Vilkas had pushed himself up and was in a crouched position himself. We could hear them coming towards us. They were moving slow, but very definatly towards us.

"Love." He turned back to me. "We can turn now, hold them off." He glanced at Farkas and back to me. "Do you think you can change and run?" I could see the panic in his eyes.

I nodded. "I... I think so."

"Quickly." He pulled me up. "Run from here, as far as you can until you need to change. We will hold them off."

"Vilkas." I whispered.

"I promise." He took my face in both his hands. "I promise, I will see you again and you will be safe."

The hunters were getting closer and I turned to run. Vilkas grabbed my hand and pulled me back, wrapping his arm around my waist. He pressed his lips against mine. "I am so sorry." He whispered and pushed me away. "Run."

I ran. I ran through the forest, feeling the trees cut my bare skin and the leaves hitting me in the face. I could feel the tears run down my cheeks, but I didn't have the consentration to cry properly. I was pure panic. My foot hit a rock and I fell to the moist earth. This was as good a place as any, I would change here.

The change was painful and slow. There was no goodness to it. The prickling under my skin was like a thousand needles pressing at me from the inside out. The snapping of my bones was slow, like I was being stretched on a rack. I cried out, begging for the end to come. I rolled onto my back and looked to the sky. The moon was hiding. The bright, dominant sun replaced it. There was no one there to comfort me in my pain. I sobbed, screamed and vomited my way through the worst change of my life.

Once the end finally came I simply laid on the ground all energy or will to move lost. Even as a wolf, I could feel the pain my nord body had suffered. 'Run.' I heard Vilkas' last command to me. I recalled the panic in his eyes. I pushed myself up and began to slowly move forward through the trees. Even in my beast form movement was slow. The change had taken all engergy from me and I was struggling just to stay moving. I wasn't sure how long it had been, my change had taken what seemed like forever, but I still hadn't heard anything from Vilkas. I stopped for a moment to try and regain my barings, there was no sense in running blindly through the forest, I needed to head home. I turned back to face the way I had come. I had pretty much made my way straight down the side of the mountain from where we had been.

I was trying to decide which direction was east when I heard it, a mournful howl floated on the wind down to where I was. It was faint, I couldn't pin point where it was from. I howled in return as loud as I could. I stood still, with my ears alert and ready to pick up the slightest sound.

Another howl broke the silence, it was back the way I had come. I pushed all fear of the hunters aside and began to make my way towards the howling. I howled again, trying to find the exact origin of the calling. The third call was closer, much closer. I began to run, down on all fours. I was pushed forward by the will to protect what was mine.

I had caught Farkas' scent and was tracking it when I felt like I had been hit in the head. 'No!' My heart thudded in my ears and my sense began to dull. 'Not yet!' My beast form was leaving me, it's energy spent. I would soon return to my natural state and finding anything in this forest would be next to impossible for me. So I continued to throw myself in the direction I had been going. My vision was slowly fading, going black but I continued to move forward through my change back into a nord. My fur fell, leaving a trail behind me and my heart pounded as my body shrunk and I was stricken blind by the drumming in my ears.

I hit a tree and I was in my natural state again. Naked and frail but I had to find Farkas, just before loosing my senses I had smelt blood, lots of blood.

"Farkas!" I yelled, leaning against the tree waiting for my head to clear. "Farkas!" I had tears streaming down my face again, warm against my freezing skin.

I heard whimpering, like an injured dog, just beyond where I had stopped. "Farkas!" I called again. He responded with louder whining. I stumbled through the trees and found him, still in his beast form laying on the ground against a tree. The ground around him was littered with dead bodies, I assume the Silver Hand.

He whined again. I pushed the grusome scene from my mind and hurried to him. He had several laserasions covering his body, but none of them terrible save one. One of the hunters had managed to slice him on the back of the leg. It began about midcalf and drug its way up through one of his tendons. It curved around to the front of his thigh. He was bleeding, badly and probably in too much pain to return to his natural state.

"Farkas..." I looked at him and reached my hand out to stroke his muzzle. "I am going to try and heal your leg, but I can't promise anything... I haven't used my magika in a long time."

He pressed his muzzle into my hand and licked my hand. I tried to smile at him, tried to be reassuring. I knelt next to his injured leg and closed my eyes. I hadn't used magic since my father had died. He was teaching me how to use spells to heal and cloak myself in invisibility. I focused my mind, looked within myself to find my magika. It had been laying dorment in my mind, the small blue flame just barely burning. I reached out to it and saw it flare up, reaching back. It's blue tongues wrapped themselves around my fingers, then my hand and made their way up my arm.

I opened my eyes and saw the faint glow of gold and white light eminating from my finger tips. I stretched out my hands over the open wound, pouring the light into his body. The bleeding slowed and the tissues began to stitch themselves back together, I wasn't finished when I could feel the blue flames subsiding. I was running out of my stored up magika. The light that was coming from my fingers faded and left the wound only partially healed. It did look better, but he still couldn't walk.

"I am going to go get my brother." I looked back to Farkas. "He can heal you more completely than I can, and help get you to our home." I looked around the immediate area. "Farkas..." I couldn't find what I was looking for. "Where's Vilkas?"

I looked back to the large wolf and his eyes told me everything I needed to know. Vilkas wasn't here.

_Hey! Hope you are enjoying the story still! I decided there needed to be some action! :) More to come!_


	6. Once You Sink In, Under My Skin

I pushed my way through the trees as fast as I could, with a large sack in one hand and Clemens hand firmly grasped in the other. I pulled him along as quickly as I could get him to move. I was getting hit in the face as I weaved through the trees, trying to make my way back to the place I had left Farkas. My heart was pounding and I couldn't help but feel sick to my stomach. I had left my new brother injured and alone. I tried not to focus on the worst part; Vilkas was missing.

We finally made our way up the side of the mountain to where Farkas lay, pale and sweating on the ground. The fact that he had returned to his natural state comforted me, it meant he was in less pain and was no longer in immedate danger.

I released my brothers' hand and hurried to Farkas' side. I knelt on the ground next to him and brushed some of his hair from his face. He was cold, too cold. I reached into the bag I had brought and pulled out a blanket. I tossed it over his torso and Clemen, who had reached Farkas and knelt down by his legs, pulled it down as to cover as much as him without getting it in the way of his worst injuries. I folded the clothes I brought for him and placed them in my lap. Lifting his head I maneuvered myself so I was sitting close enough to rest his head on the makeshift pillow. He moaned and I stroked his hair, trying to soothe him.

"Try and relax if you can… it will help him heal faster." Clemen said.

"It's alright," I whispered in Farkas' ear. "Clemen will heal you, but you need to relax."

"Let's get started." Clemen clapped his hands together and closing his eyes began to rub them together. The same gold-white light that had flowed from my fingers now filled his hands. His understanding of magic was so much deeper than mine, and it always amazed me to watch him cast spells. He lowered his hands over the large gash in Farkas' leg and I felt Farkas tense for a moment. I lowered my head to his level again.

"It… it feels… good." He breathed.

I smiled. I couldn't believe after the state I had found him in earlier that day if he would have even still been alive when I returned with Clemen.

It took a long time to heal him enough that we could dress him and move him from where he was laying. The walk back home was slow; we had to rest more than we were able to move. Clemen was running out of energy having spent most of the afternoon healing and Farkas was a very heavy nord. I tried to spend the moments we were resting focusing on helping Farkas.

I tried to push everything else to the back of my mind. I knew if I allowed my thoughts to flow, they would idle on my missing love. I couldn't think of him while I couldn't do anything, it would drive me insane.

"Tala." I heard Clemen call my name. I had lost myself in thought again.

"Sorry." I mumbled, turning back to the two men.

"I think we can make it home with this last push." Clemen smiled at me. "We're almost there."

I nodded.

He wasn't wrong. We made it back and carried Farkas inside. We only had two beds in our home, so I let Farkas have mine. He sat on the side of the bed and drank the regeneration potion Clemen had given him.

"Drink it all and you should be better by the morning." Clemen sat in his chair by the fire while I coaxed it back to life.

"Thank you." Farkas grunted hoisting himself the rest of the way onto the bed.

I pulled a heavier blanket out of the wardrobe and draped it over him. It was almost comical, this huge man in my bed. His knees were bent up and his head and feet were pressed against either end.

"Sorry we don't have a bigger bed." I pushed hair from his face.

"Don't be." He mumbled, he was already falling asleep. "It's wonderful." He closed his eyes and was lost in sleep.

I laughed when I heard snoring coming from behind me. I turned to see Clemen slumped in his chair, asleep as well. I rolled my eyes. You would think after growing up on a farm he would have learned how to deal with a full days work. I retrieved a second blanket from the wardrobe and covered my sleeping brother, leaving him to the peace of sleep.

Now. Now I had time to myself to let myself think and make a plan for action. I quietly opened the front door and pushed it closed behind me. I sat down on the edge of the porch where I had just the day before and looked up at the moon. He was hiding behind some clouds, he didn't want to offer me comfort tonight. I continued to stare anyway, he would feel my pain even if he didn't want to. I could feel the warm tears stinging the back of my eyes and I let them fall. They felt hot as they rolled down my cold cheeks.

I pulled my eyes away from the moon and faced to the north, where I knew they had taken Vilkas. "I will find you." I whispered to the woods. "I will find you, I promise." My hands were clentching into fists. "I will find you and kill them all." My voice was low, almost a growl. I needed to regain myself or I would turn. "And if..." My fists released and I felt my anger be replaced by sorrow. "If you're not mine anymore." The tears continued to fall, but bigger now, messier. "I'll burn the place to the ground."

I let myself have the time I needed. I sat on the porch and sobbed as silently as I could. Once I felt as tired as I am sure Clemen and Farkas were I took one last look towards the woods. I needed to sleep. I had a long hunt ahead of me the following night.

I couldn't sleep. And when sleep did grace me with it's presence it brought nightmares with it. Dark, tortourous nightmares. There were ones of Vilkas being tortured in both his wolf and nord form, as well as ones of where I was killing a whole town of people, trying to save him. There was always death and blood. I didn't sleep well.

The morning crept up over the mountian and found me sitting on the porch again, but this time Farkas was sitting beside me.

"Don't cry little sister." He took my hand in his. "We will find him."

I tried to smile for him, but I was so tired and overwhelmed with anger and sorrow that I found it hard to do much at all.

"You know." He leaned into me. "I have never been one with words, but Kodlak told me a story once that I think you would like."

He released my hand and wrapped his arm around me, pulling me in so I was leaning against his chest. "Once there was a brother. As in a Companion," He looked down at me. "Like Vilkas and I." I nodded. I had heard of the Companions. "He was a part of the circle, like Vilkas and I as well."

I imagined a man who looked much like Vilkas and Farkas, only he was wearing armor. I had never seen either of the brothers in armor. Or Vilkas in clothes for that matter.

"He went out for a run on his own." Again I imagined a wolf that was a mix between Vilkas and Farkas, strong like Farkas, but commanding like Vilkas. "While out on the run he met a she-wolf and they were instantly drawn to one another." This caught my attention. I had felt that with Vilkas, almost like a calling from him to me. "They spent the night together, bonding and hunting as a pack."

"Like we did." I leaned back so I could see his face. "Like Vilkas and I did."

"And like the three of us did together." He smiled. "In the morning the man awoke to find that he had returned to his natural state and the she-wolf hadn't." He took my hand in his again. "She was a wolf who couldn't return to her natural state." I had heard of wolves that happened to. Our father said that was most often what happened when people were bitten and turned without their concent. He believed it was the struggle to fight their wolf blood that forced them into a lockdown of sorts.

"The man said his goodbyes and returned to the hold. He spent the next several days thinking of no one but the she-wolf. He even when to a healer about the burning in his chest. Finally he went to the temple belonging to Mara in Riften. There he was told by the priest that told him he had been given a gift by the Mother-Godess."

"A gift?" I placed my hand over my chest, feeling the little flame that was left there burned a little more.

"Yes. That Mara had taken pity on what Hircine had meant as a curse. She brands some of us with a seal on our very souls which only comes to burn when we meet the one person we are meant to love." He smiled.

"You mean?" I had never really thought about any of this.

"You and Vilkas, the two of you found each other for a reason."

I just sat there, my mind was muddled. I had never thought about it before. I knew I felt drawn to Vilkas and that he felt the same pull to me, but I wasn't sure what that meant.

"The man." Farkas returned to his story. "The man called upon Lord Hircine that night and gave himself to the Daedric Prince. He embraced his wolf for the rest of his life, so he could spend it with her."

Now Farkas was looking towards the forest. "And I know what Vilkas feels for you." He pressed his hand to his chest. "He told me of the burning. The longing he had, just to be near you." He squeezed my hand. "I think you are his mate."

"His mate?" I smiled slightly. I liked the idea of that.

"Yes." Farkas smiled at me, his grin spreading across his face. "That's how I know he's still alive. He wouldn't leave you, and I promise you we will find my brother."

He pushed some hair from my face, just like Vilkas had the first day we had spent together. "Okay, little sister?"

"Okay." I squeezed his hand. "Big brother."

We sat on the porch and stared at the forest until the night came.

_thanks for reading yet again! I hope you enjoyed it!_


	7. You See, I Cannot Be Forsaken

Clemen bounded from the small cabin to where Farkas and I stood by the edge of the forest. He carried in his hands a large vial with a cork firmly pushed into it's top. The red liquid wasn't given much room to move around in the glass and was therefore quiet as he draped the leather cord over my head.

"There." He gave me a weak smile. "This should stay with you through your change."

The heavy vial weighed down the cord and caused it to cut into my neck, but I didn't mind, it was important the healing potion made it to Vilkas. I had expressed my concern at not knowing what state he would be in when we found him and Clemen had offered to create a potion for me since my healing abilities were less than perfect.

"Sister." He said pushing my hair behind my ear. "Be careful. You are the only family I have left."

"Clemen." I wrapped my arms around his torso. "I will come back, I promise."

"You had better." He smiled at me, more confident this time. "I am not feeding those loathsome chickens."

I felt a smile creep over my face. Clemen was always good at making me smile, even when I didn't want to.

"We need to go." Farkas placed his hand on my shoulder. "We need to run past Whiterun to pick up Aela, she can help us."

I nodded and turned to the woods that lay before me. 'Mara,' I had never prayed to the goddess of love before, I had never felt a need to. 'Please.' I called out to her, hoping she would lend me strength and cunning. 'I need to find him.'

"Let's go." Farkas took off running into the forest. I turned and gave Clemen one last look as I stepped into the trees.

It didn't take long for me to find a nice clearing to change in. I crouched in the dirt and dug my fingers into the moist soil. I thought of Vilkas as I willed my change. I needed all the strength and speed I could fuel into this change, it needed to be fast. I thought of seeing him smile in the morning sun, I thought of running with him through the forest, I thought of his face as he pushed me away yelling for me to run. My ribs cracked as they all broke simultaneously and realigned. I didn't cry out, I only focused on his face, contorted in a mixture of fear and rage. I imagined him shifting quickly, morphing into the strong, fierce wolf I knew him as before turning to face the hunters. A low growl rose in my chest and I clenched my teeth. My legs were shifting now, growing longer and the muscles tore as they swelled and stretched to accommodate my growing frame. The growl was louder now as I saw him being drug away by the hunters, helpless and injured. My vision turned red as the rage inside of me grew and propelled my change into a wild, twisting, desperate thing.

Farkas found me standing in the clearing, my chest heaving and my hand wrapped around the vial that still hung from my neck. He pressed his forehead against my muzzle and I heard him growl, a confirmation of our shared hatred for the ones who took Vilkas. He turned and began to head north. Once he was sure I was following and could handle it we took to running on all fours. I had never ran so fast, or covered so much ground as I did that night. I followed Farkas through the forest, over the mountains and to the edge of the forest outside of Whiterun.

We sat down to rest on a ledge overlooking the south wall of the hold. I took this opportunity to look at the home of my new family. I had never seen a city, or so many people living in one area and I marveled at the buildings, there were so many of them and they were so big! They grew larger as they moved up to the northern part of the city. The highest point in the city seemed to stretch up to touch the clouds, I couldn't believe such a place exsisted or that people lived there.

I was pulled back to urgency when Farkas lifted his nose to the sky and howled. We both sat, silent and eagerly waiting for an answer. It seemed like an eternity before one came. It was faint and coming from the northern edge of the city. Farkas returned the call and we returned to our feet. I followed him again as we arched around the west side of the city, being sure to stay clear of the small farms and families that surrounded the outskirts of the city's walls. We stopped at a watchtower that looked like it had been recently burnt to the ground. The smell of sulfur still clung to the air and burned my nose. Farkas sat down and I was disappointed that we were staying, the burning smell and giant pile of bones we had passed on our way were making me uneasy.

It wasn't long before I heard rustling coming from the other side of the watch tower, followed by a wolf appearing beside Farkas. She was tall, taller even than Farkas, but lean. She was built more like me, obviously meant for speed, while the brothers were heavy and bulky, meant for fighting. She acknowledged Farkas with a touch of their muzzles and turned to look at me. She made her disapproval known by snorting in my direction. Farkas touched her shoulder and started waving his hands around. He looked like he had lost it. I was even more surprised when Aela did the same. They stood there, facing each other waving their hands around. Back and forth, back and forth. I was trying not to chuckle, they looked ridiculous.

Then it dawned on me. They were talking to each other. They had been pack mates for years and years, it would only make sense they would have come up with a language that could be used silently while in one's wolf form. A language that would help convey the complex logic and thoughts that occurred in the mind behind the beast form. Suddenly they didn't look so funny, I was astounded by the movements they made. I wanted to know what they were saying and I wanted to join in. I slowly began to move closer to them so I could watch them better. When I was about two yards away Aela turned to face me again. This time her light blue eyes were filled with sorrow and anger. Farkas had told her about Vilkas. She approached me and nuzzled her face into my neck, almost like a hug and I was allowed to smell her fully. She smelled of juniper and flowers.

It wasn't long before we were back to running, this time it was almost a straight shot north. Aela at the front, then Farkas and I took up the rear. My thoughts returned to what we had set out to do, and to images of Vilkas being tortured by hunters. I pushed myself forward, willing my aching legs to continue until we reached our destination.

Aela came to a halt outside of a cave. The entrance was left unguarded and there were even torches lit and hung near the opening. An attack on their own turf must be something they weren't expecting. The cave made me nervous, it sent off warnings in my head. The wolf in me knew I could be cornered and killed deep down in a cave with no chance to hide, run or even howl for help. We approached the opening slowly, it was silent and just before we ducked inside I noticed it was beginning to snow.

It was dark in the small tunnel I had followed. The larger cavern of the cave had broken off into three smaller tunnels and we each followed one. I didn't like being alone in this tiny, cramped space. I felt trapped, like I had been locked in a cave. My heart was pounding, which wasn't good. After the long run all the way here I was beginning to grow weak. My beast blood was wearing thin and the harder my body worked the less time I had. If I shifted back to my natural state in here I would be helpless and incredibly vulnerable. I slowly continued to make my way deeper into the earth as I followed the tunnel trying to ignore the headache growing at the base of my neck.

Even though my senses were growing dull I recognized the smell as soon as my nose caught it. It was Vilkas, I could smell his warm musky scent and it was mixed with several other smells I didn't like. The heaviest one was the metallic smell of blood, but underneath it I could smell something else, something I couldn't place. It burned my nose the same way silver does, but it was more chemical then that. It was similar to the way our hut would smell after Clemen had been making poison to tip his arrows with for fishing. I had picked up speed after picking up Vilkas' scent and the closer I got to the light that was growing at the end of the tunnel the more my head hurt. I had to get to him soon, before my beast blood failed me.

I peeked into the small room at the end of the tunnel and didn't see anyone. There was a small chair and table at the far wall and what looked like a prison cell to the side of it. I followed his scent to the bars of the cell. He was there, unconscious and beaten severely, but he was alive. I could hear his heartbeat and his shallow breathing. I whined, hoping to stir him and get his attention. He didn't move, didn't react in any way. My head was pounding and I could feel my muscles loosing their strength. Soon I would be naked standing outside of his cell.

'No!' I yelled to myself. 'No! If they find me and kill me I want to be able to be near him one more time!' I gripped the bars as tight as I could and let out a roar that I was sure would be heard through the cave as I pulled the bars from the rock they were imbedded in. I dropped them to the floor and stared at them until my vision went black and the drumming in my ears stopped.

When I opened my eyes and looked around the small room, I was still alone. I was sitting in the pile of my own fur I had shed and the healing potion was still draped around my neck.

'The potion!' I felt like such an idiot, in the traveling here and my crawling through the cave I had forgotten about the potion Clemen had given me!

Vilkas was still unconscious in the cell. He was hung by his arms from the back wall and his feet were bound to the floor. The smell in the cell was unbearable, he had obviously been left here for a long time. The infections that were beginning to fester in his wounds mixed with the smell of waste was enough to make my stomach turn. I pulled the cork from the bottle and just stuck the whole neck of the bottle in his mouth. Tilting his head back I simply poured the contents of the vial into him. Once it was empty I rested his head against my hand and used my other hand to hold his mouth closed so he would get all the potion he could. I felt him swallow and so I moved my hand to his face.

"Vilkas?" I whispered.

His brow furrowed. "Tala?" He grunted trying to open his eyes.

"Shh." I tried to keep him calm. "You need to be still and let the potion heal you."

I heard the sound of feet coming down the tunnel. Vilkas must have heard them too because his eyes snapped open and they locked with mine.

"Hide." He whispered. "You must hide."

"But..." I tried to find the words to tell him I couldn't leave him. I had just found him and I didn't want to loose him again. "But I..." My eyes began to fill with tears.

"I love you lass." He whispered. "But you need to hide now."

"I..." I began to back away from him. "I love you to." I turned and quickly hid myself as best I could in the dark corner of the cell. I had to cover my mouth with my hand to keep myself from sobbing as a large orc walked into the cell.

"What in the name of Talos happened here?" He grunted looking at the bars. He turned to look at Vilkas. "Don't suppose you did this, did you dog?" He spit out the last word, and stepped closer to Vilkas who turned his head away.

The orc grabbed Vilkas' face and turned his head back to look at him. My right hand was beginning to cramp, and I tried to shift it so that the pain would stop. I couldn't shake the pain so I looked down at it and was startled to see brown fur sprouting all the way up to my elbow. My fingers had elongated and my nails were turning into claws.

Vilkas cried out in pain and I snapped my attention back to the two men. The orc had stabbed him in the side with a small silver dagger and was twisting it.

"You're so pathetic." He spit. "Your bodies are so weak if a small dagger is all it takes to make you cry out in pain."

I couldn't control myself any longer. I slowly rose from where I had been crouched. My senses were raging, it was like they were caught somewhere in the shift. I could hear the orc commenting on my naked form, but it wouldn't process correctly, it sounded like nonsense.

"Tala!" Vilkas cried out. I recognized him and the sound of the pain in his voice pushed my body further into the partial change.

I could feel my fangs elongating, they were beginning to cut into my bottom lip, I could feel the blood running down my chin as I continued to growl. My mind was screaming in pain, my entire body was humming with the shift but it wasn't coming. I clenched my one changed hand and felt my whole body heave with the power that came with a change that was simply building.

I screamed as I ran at him. The sound that came from my chest wasn't one I had ever heard before. It was loud, like a scream but all brutal force like a growl. My body collided with his all the held back power from my change was released through that collision. His back slammed against the stone wall with enough force that I heard his back crack. His eyes went wide as I plunged my changed hand into his stomach forced it up into his chest, beneath his ribs. I pulled my hand out of his chest with is heart crushed in my wolf fingers. His eyes dulled as his body fell the the floor. Blood poured from the hole in his torso and my chest heaved with the unwinding power of the held back shift.

The humming that had been filling my body was slowly fading and my vision was going blurry. My knees wobbled as I dropped the heart and stepped towards Vilkas. "Vilkas..." I breathed as I reached out to him. I could feel the pressure in my head press in on me. It was all I could do to stand there and watch him pull his chains from the wall with a roar. He stepped towards me and reached an arm out for me. "I..." I couldn't finish my sentence because my world went black.


	8. Your Blood In Mine

I hurt. My entire body felt like it had been run over by a stampede of mammoths. I tried to move my arms, but my attempts were met with what felt like fire that lit beneath my skin. I gasped at the unexpected pain. The smooth rocking movement that was swaying my body back and forth stopped and I felt like I was slowly being lowered. Something cooling spread across my back and helped to ease the pain. I tried to open my eyes, but was only able to crack them. The large, dark, blurry shapes hovered over me and I could feel their hot breath hit my face.

"Please..." I croaked out. I doubted it even sounded like the word I mean to form. Again I tried to raise my arm. The coolness of whatever was under me had eased the pain enough that I could slightly raise my arm. Suddenly there was a hand in mine. A very big hand. One of the blurry monsters leaned closer to me and licked my face, leaving a trail of sticky slime caked to my cheek. The hand left mine and I was lifted back up. The rocking movement began again and I slowly drifted back into the blackness of sleep.

I had been wandering in the tunnels for hours, naked and alone. I wasn't sure where I was, or where I was trying to get to, only that I needed to hurry there. The stone walls and floors were cold and damp, I didn't like touching them, they sent chills down my back. Everything was beginning to be tinged red and the walls seemed to be closing in around me. I began to run, but the faster I ran the faster the tunnel seemed to shrink.

"Help!" I called out. The only answered sound was my bare feet on the wet stone. "Help, please!" I called again.

"Tala!" I heard Vilkas call out. He sounded like he was in pain.

"Vilkas!" I called to him. I tried to run faster.

Suddenly my legs snapped beneath me and I collapsed to the floor. I clenched my teeth against the pain and braced for what I could feel was a shift, but it wouldn't come. It was just building and building. My bones were breaking, but weren't reforming into my beast form. I rolled onto my back and looked to the moon that burned red above me.

"Brother!" I called to him. "Why are you burning?"

"Because Hircine commands me to." I heard the moon answer in my head. "As he commands you to burn."

I cried out in pain as I burst into flames.

My eyes snapped open and I jerked to my side. My breathing was heavy and I was drenched in sweat. I laid there and gasped for a while, allowing my brain to calm down.

'It was just a dream. Just a dream.' I reassured myself. I allowed the tingling that filled my body after waking from a nightmare to flood my body and dissipate. I pushed myself onto my back and let my eyes adjust to the faint light that filled the room I was in.

I realized I didn't recognize the ceiling above me. I had been so disoriented I had assumed I was in my bed. I sat up quickly, panicking and my head began to pound at the sudden change in altitude. I clasped my hands to either side of my head and held in the cry of pain that tried to escape from my throat. I didn't know where I was, and I didn't know who was near by, silence was my ally. I waited, yet again, for my body to return to normal before quietly swinging my legs over the side of the bed I was sitting in.

It was a wide bed, big enough for easily two people, but it had been pushed up against a wall allowing access from only one side. I ran my fingers along the soft fabric that was laid across the bed, it was a wonderful tan color and was obviously washed regularly. The mattress itself was unbelievably soft and the two pillows at the head of the bed matched the quality of the mattress.

I slowly eased myself down off the bed, trying to keep the bed frame from creaking. The floor was stone, like the walls and ceiling of the whole room, and even though it was thinly covered by an attempt at a floor rug, the cold from the stone still seeped through to my bare feet. I wrapped my arms around myself and shivered in the rough tunic I was wearing. I slowly crept forward through the room, something about it was familiar. I noted the knife on the table just past the bookshelf to my right and the regeneration potion on the larger table across the room from me. I slowly crept towards the knife, I needed that more than any potions, just in case I was discovered before I could get anywhere else.

I was startled by a soft grunting sound from behind me. I froze where I stood with my heart pounding in my ears and my breath caught in my chest.

'Please.' I thought with my eyes closed. 'Please, just kill me and get it over with.' I waited for the blow to the head, or perhaps a sword through my back. But nothing came. There was no movement behind me, no more sounds, nothing. I allowed some fresh air into my lungs and slowly turned around. Behind the room divider that had been placed up next to the bed was a desk, and sitting at it was a man. His back was to me and his head was placed on the table, so he leaned forward.

'Asleep.' I told myself as I relaxed. 'Thank Talos for lazy guards.' I couldn't help but smile at my luck. I began to walk backwards towards where I remembered the table with the knife was located. I wasn't willing to take my eyes off the man yet. I felt my heel hit a loose stone in the floors setting and I cursed my clumsiness as I lost my balance and tumbled to the floor. My flailing arm hit the table on my way down causing it to knock over and everything on it to spill all over the floor.

Panic flooded through me and I thought of scrambling for the knife as the man jumped from his seat and spun around. His dark hair hung in his face and from his stance I could tell he was still half asleep. I had just noticed the knife about two feet away from me when a familiar voice called out to me.

"Tala?" The man breathed huskily.

I looked up at him, my breath caught in my chest, but this time not from fear.

"Vi..." I choked the name out. "Vilkas?" My eyes flooded with tears. "I..." I was beginning to sob, and I couldn't stop myself. "I thought..." I was gasping for air as the tears fell down my cheeks, hot and cleansing.

"Shhh lass." He was at my side in an instant. "I am here. It's only me." He wrapped an arm around my shoulders, placing my arm around his neck. His other arm slid under my legs and he hoisted me in the air as if he were lifting a child. He returned me to the bed and gently placed me back under the covers. My fingers were clinging to his loose fitting tunic so hard that my knuckles were white.

"I won't leave." He whispered in my ear, prying my fingers from the fabric. I was sobbing, my chest struggling with heaves of emotion.

"Open your eyes." He told me and placed his hands on either side of my face. "I am right here."

I opened my eyes and looked into his wonderful icy blue-grey ones. "I didn't..." I could feel another swell of tears coming. "I didn't think I'd ever see you again."

"Oh, Lass..." He softened and pulled me close, wrapping his arms around me. He slowly shifted his body so that he could lay down. I laid down beside him and rested my head on his chest, the rise and fall of his breathing and rhythm of his heart calmed me.

"When I first saw you in the cave," He pulled me a little tighter. "I thought I was dying and my last thoughts had turned into hallucinations. It wasn't until I heard the orc coming down the tunnel that I realized I was actually seeing you." I could feel his fingers as they ran through my hair. I could feel the heaviness of sleep over taking me again.

"Vilkas..." I mumbled out.

"Shh..." He smoothed my hair away from my face. "Sleep now Lass. Your body has had a hard few days. You need rest."

"I want to tell you..." I tried to fight the sleep that was pressing down on me. "just in case." I was having trouble forming my words. I knew what I wanted to say, but it was like my mouth refused to form the sentences.

"I know." I could hear his smile in his voice. "I love you too."


	9. It's A Rush

I sat at a long wooden table in the main hall of Jorrvaskr. Vilkas had led me up here and showed me where I could sit.

"Everyone is still asleep." He whispered as he kissed my cheek and began to walk away. I must have looked frightened, because he sighed and bent down to whisper in my ear. "I'll be right back Lass." He gave my hand a squeeze and walked away.

I sat in the large chair and used the time alone to take in my surroundings. The hall was huge, easily the largest thing I had ever been inside of, including caves. The table I was sitting at was long and rectangular. It connected to another table that was perpendicular to it and that was twice as long. At the other end was a table parallel to the one I was sitting at. The table cloths that were drapped along the tables were edged in a deep red and had a beautifully woven golden pattern down the middle. In the center of the tables was a large fire with several food spits set up over it.

I jumped when I felt a brush on my shoulder. Spinning around I came eye to eye with a woman who was hunched and down at me.

"Hello dear." Her smile was so sweet, I had never seen such a warm woman before.

"Hello." I tried to smile as I willed my panicked heart to settle down.

"Master Vilkas told me you were waiting for a bath." She took my hand in hers. "Come. I'll help you get cleaned up." I obeyed and took the old woman's hand. Her skin was so soft and her bones so frail. "My name is Tilma dear. If you need anything at all, you can just ask." She gently led me to a room with a large wooden tub in the middle. It was already filled with warm water that smelled wonderful, like lavender.

"I will leave you to undress and get in." She let go of my hand. "I'll be back in a few minutes to wash your hair and show you what bottles are best to use."

I watched her leave and slowly removed the loose-fitting shirt Vilkas had lent me. I folded it, along with the blanket he had tried to fasten into a skirt.

"_It looks great!" He exclaimed, his face betraying the obvious disappointment in himself. "Looks just like a very fine skirt Lass, really."_

_I laughed. "Don't ever become a tailor."_

"_Right." He laughed too._

I smiled remembering the warmth in the room and the smile I hadn't seen enough of. He was so wonderful to see smiling.

The water was the perfect temperature and I felt my muscles instantly relax in the warm water. I laid my head on the edge of the tub and closed my eyes, reveling in the ecstasy.

* * *

><p>I sat on the wooden chair basking in the warmth of the sun. My legs were stretched out, my heels resting on a table. I was leaning back in the chair, allowing my long hair to hang to the ground as the sun-dried it. The clothes Tilma had brought me after my bath fit me perfectly. The cream-colored top was loose-fitting like a tunic over my arms, shoulders and chest. The brown corset began under my breasts and hugged me down over my stomach. The skirt was tight-fitting and matched the corset until just above my mid thigh where it then branched into four wide strips of cloth that matched the tunic, they allowed my legs to move freely. She had also given me a wonderful pair of sandals to wear, but I had left them in Vilkas' room, choosing to go barefoot.<p>

"You look wonderful sister." Farkas broke my daydreaming, he gave me a smile as he sat down in the wooden chair at the table my heels were resting on.

"I feel wonderful." I removed my heels from the table and lowered my chair to the ground. "I have never had a bath before." I knew I was grinning from ear to ear, but I couldn't help it.

His laugh was loud and warm. "Don't like them myself." He set his tankard on the table. "I prefer to smell like nature intends me to, although..." He sniffed the air. "I enjoy how you smell."

I laughed this time and then we both sat in the silence for a few moments.

"Farkas..." I crossed my legs on the chair. "Do you think you could show me some of the hand motions you used to talk to Aela?"

He took a swig from his tankard. "Yes. You are in our pack now. You should know how to communicate quickly and silently." He returned his tankard to the table and leaned forward in his chair. "When we first approached Aela she didn't like you. Vilkas and I hadn't told anyone else about you yet. When I reached out to her like this..." He reached his right hand across the space between us and placed it on my right shoulder, palm against me. "I used the sign for pack-mate, and when I did this..." He changed his hand so that it was just his index and middle finger extended and tapped my shoulder twice. "It designated you as Vilkas' mate."

Farkas and I spent the rest of the morning drilling hand motions and learning some hunting tactics they used as well.

"Here you are Lass." I heard Vilkas' voice behind me. "I have been looking for you."

I jumped up from my chair and turned to face him. He was clean-shaven and his hair had been washed and smoothed back, but his eyes remained unchanged. He was wearing a tight-fitting grey tunic, the sleeves had been wrapped with a dark leather strip from the elbows to his wrists. His trousers were a bit more loose-fitting, but the same grey color as his tunic. I smiled at him, and for the first time since blacking out in the cave I could feel the flame in my chest flit to life.

"Lass." He breathed. "You look amazing."

I held my right hand up, palm facing me and pulled it through the air towards myself. I then crossed my arms over my chest, and then returned my right hand to in front of me, this time my palm facing him and pressed it towards him. He raised his right hand and pulled his palm towards himself, turned it and pressed it towards me until our palms touched. "I see Farkas has been teaching you."

"Yes." I smiled.

"Good. You slept for a very long time and we were planning a run for tonight, if you're feeling up to it. You could use the time to practice your signing some more." He took my hand and pulled me to him. The flame in my chest grew until it was warming my skin, just under the surface. He slid one of his hands around my side and allowed it to rest at the small of my back. A wonderful chill worked its way up my spine, causing me to shudder.

"I would love to go on a run." I smiled up at him. "Who all will be going?"

"No one you don't know. Farkas, Aela and myself."

"Sounds great!" I leaned away from him so that our arms were outstretched, but still tethering us to one another. He gave my arm a little jerk and spun me back around so that I was wrapped in his arms.

"As much as I am enjoying watching the two of you act like silly pups, I am needing to go see the new Harbinger about some business needing done." Farkas stood from the chair he had been sitting in.

"Until next time brother." Vilkas nodded to him.

"See you tonight little sister." Farkas smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back, I loved my new family.

Family. Brother. "Clemen!" I suddenly yelled. "I have completely forgotten about Clemen!" I turned to face Vilkas. "He'll be worried sick. Oh, Talos." I sunk back into my chair. "He probably thinks I am dead."

"Oh, Lass." Vilkas knelt in front of me. "I sent your brother a letter myself after you didn't wake for about 15 hours." He took my hands in his. "I am expecting a return letter from him today, if not himself."

Relief flooded my body. "Thank you." I breathed. "I can't believe I forgot to even write to him."

"Farkas told me everything after the silverhand took me. He told me of the honor and strength your brother possesses."

I smiled at this. "Yes." I said. "He is the best of men."

"Come." He pulled me up. "Let's find some lunch."

_Thank you for reading yet again! I am hoping to keep up with this better! :)_


	10. When My Mind Is Frozen

I watched him take another drink from his tankard and continue to look to the south, over the walls and out to the mountains. I could have watched him for hours; his icy eyes encircled with years of dark war paint, his strong, wide jawline covered in a shadow of stubble and his wonderful mouth that was currently curved upwards every so slightly. The longer I stared the more the flame in my chest grew. I could almost feel the heat radiating from my own chest when I heard the heavy wooden door leading into Jorrvaskr open behind me. We both turned to see Aela standing beside the table we were sitting at.

Aela was tall, much taller than me, and her long, lean body was obviously conditioned for fighting. She had very beautiful features for a nord, long red hair and stark grey eyes. She smiled slightly at Vilkas, but quickly returned to her regular seriousness.

"Ice Brains tells me we're hunting tonight." She placed her hands on the table and leaned down. "I desire to express my concern. I am not convinced you two are fully recovered."

"I appreciate your concern Aela, and I promise, we will keep it easy tonight. We just want to stretch our legs." He smiled up at her. "We will stay close to one another and come back to Jorrvaskr if something goes wrong."

"I am not comfortable with this, Vilkas." She stood back up and crossed her arms. "Not with the Silver Hand still lurking around."

"They're all up north, Aela." His face grew serious. "I thought we would go to the southern forest."

She sighed, giving in. "Please brother." She allowed her arms to fall to her sides. "Promise me you will be careful while we are out there. After the losses the Silver Hand dealt us, I am uneasy."

His frown relaxed. "I swear, sister."

Aela straightened back up, still serious, but obviously satisfied. She turned back to the doors she had come from. "I'll go find Farkas."

I watched her go and thought about how beautiful she was. My heart pinged with pain at the thought of Vilkas watching her go and thinking the same to himself. I turned to see if he was thinking the same thoughts as I.

Rather than the longing after Aela as I had expected Vilkas had pain and sorrow etched into his face. He had his tankard tipped towards him and was staring into the dark liquid, as if it would answer the questions that seemed to be burning into his mind.

I reached my hands across the table and wrapped placed them on his. He looked into my eyes and I could feel the pain in my chest that was his. "Vilkas?" I squeezed his hands. "What is it?"

"Oh Lass." He forced a small smile. "Having you here and spending today with you has made me happier than I ever thought I could be." His smile fell. "But after the things that have happened here, I wonder how safe you are here."

I was confused. I had never felt more safe than I had here, surrounded by my new family and the walls of the city, whatever had taken hold of his mind wasn't something I was aware of.

He sighed, aware of my confusion. "About two weeks ago the Silver Hand raided our home, here in Jorrvaskr. We are still unsure of how they got in and out so quickly. They took many lives, including that of Kodlak."

His voice broke when he said the name. I could see the tears fill his eyes as he tried to fight them back. "We…" He choked. "I… couldn't protect him." He pulled his hands out from under mine. "Everything was so fast, and we were all unprepared. Kodlak didn't even have a weapon, but those cowards didn't hesitate to descend upon him. He managed to find a war hammer and fought ferociously before being stuck down."

Vilkas laid his head in his hands, his elbows propped on his knees. "We also lost Skjor that day." I got up from my chair and crouched beside him as he sat in his chair. "I fought so hard, but I couldn't save them." He wept from behind his hands.

"Love." I whispered, placing my hands over his. "I am sure you fought as hard as you could. I have seen the work of the Silver Hand, they do not fight with honor."

I pulled his hands from his face and held them to mine. "I am here and I have never felt more safe." His eyes were filled with tears as he looked at me. "But if you wish we can leave, we can go back to the farm. They wouldn't know to look for us there."

He slowly inhaled, calming himself. "No, Lass." He pushed some hair from my face. "If they were to find you there, you wouldn't have anywhere to go."

We sat in silence; me crouched before him and his hands holding my face. "No." He breathed. "We will remain here. When you and the others came to the hideout to rescue me, we killed a great many of them before leaving, they are weakened."

He smiled faintly. "Come. We have a run we need to enjoy tonight."

I folded my clothes neatly and placed them under a bush. I lifted my arms above my head to allow the light breeze to tickle all my skin. I stretched and smiled. 'I am ready Lord Hircine.' I prayed. 'Keep us safe tonight.'

I crouched and prepared for the shift. But nothing came.

I stood and shook my arms and legs and resumed my position on the ground. I stayed like that, focusing all my efforts on the change, and nothing came. I began to sweat, I was concentrating so hard. Still, nothing came.

Giving up, I rolled onto my back and laid in the dirt. I stared at the moon, glowing white above me. I remembered the terrible dream I had. The red moon burning above me, the flames consuming my body. I tried to pull my eyes away from the reminder, but found myself frozen. I laid there, frightened, unable to move until a noise from my right startled me.

A soft whine came from the bushes.

"I'm alright Farkas." I sighed. "I think I am stuck."

Another whine.

"I can't seem to change." I pushed myself to my feet.

I could see his nose poke from the bushes. "You can come out, I am going to get dressed."

He crawled out and sat down beside me as I dressed. "You know," I enjoyed how easy Farkas was to talk to, even in his wolf form. "I had a dream very similar to this." I laughed as his head cocked to the side. "I will tell you more later." I patted his muzzle.

I heard more movement behind me and turned around to see Vilkas standing in front of me in his wolf form. His ears pressed back seeing me in my unchanged form. "It's okay." I held my hands out. "I am fine, I just can't seem to change."

He whined.

I walked to him. "Really." I held out my hands for his muzzle. "I am fine."

He lowered his head so I could wrap my fingers in his fur. He sat down as I reached up to scratch behind his ears. His dark fur was so soft and warm. "We make our mattresses here out of gathered fur we have shed." I remembered him saying. "It makes for soft, warm beds here below ground."

I laughed when I heard the unmistakable thumping of his tail wagging and hitting the ground.

A howl pierced the warmth that had filled our clearing. Aela had found the scent of prey and needed assistance.

"Go." I said. "You should hunt tonight."

He looked at me and I couldn't place the thought behind his eyes. Before I could protest he had taken hold of me like a child and lifted me above his head. "Vilkas!" I screamed, startled. He let out a huff of air and placed me on his shoulders. I wrapped my arms tightly around him and held on as he headed towards where we had heard Aela.

_A HUGE thank you to those of you who continue to read and comment!_

_If any of you are artistically inclined and would care to draw a picture or two of Vilkas and Fala, I would love to have one. I can't draw, but would love to see my characters in person. :)_


	11. Inside This Fantasy

_I was walking through the woods near my home naked. I wasn't sure what I was looking for, but I knew I was looking for something. I recognized the trees about fifteen feet in front of me, they were the ones that led into the clearing where Vilkas and I had spent our first morning together, I was sure of it. I smiled, thinking about how wonderful of a sight he was in the sunlight. I hoped he would be there, so I could see him in the moonlight as well. I hurried to the clearing, but when I cleared the trees Vilkas wasn't there waiting for me. A wolf was._

_A large wolf, like the ones Clemen had killed for trying to get to our chickens. I had never seen a live one up close before and it was much larger than I remembered the dead ones being. The hair on it's back stood up like a ridge running down his spine. I slowly began to back up, but kept my eyes locked with his red ones. His lips curled up in a snarl and he licked his teeth. Suppressing the urge to run I continued to back up slowly._

_He began to slowly come towards me. I couldn't hide my panic anymore and I turned to run. I could hear him gaining on me as I tried to run. My legs felt like iron and when I opened my mouth to call for help nothing would come out. I felt him land on me and pin me down. I sobbed as I tried to claw away from him through the dirt. He clawed at my legs and began to drab me back to the clearing. I began to kick my legs and flail them around, but I felt him break the bones in both of them._

_I continued to try and call out for help as my throat swelled tighter with every scream. I knew that if he managed to get me back into that clearing I'd be done for, so I dug my fingers into the ground and held on as best I could as he continued to pull at my legs, breaking the bones and stretching the muscles. _

My eyes snapped open and I recognized the ceiling above me as Vilkas' room. I tried to raise my arms, but I still couldn't move. My legs continued to pulse in intense pain as if they were really broken. I tried to call out to Vilkas, but nothing would come from my throat. Suddenly Vilkas' face appeared, hanging over mine. He was talking to me and I could tell he was panicking, but I couldn't hear him over the humming in my ears and the irregular pounding of my own heart. I tried to sit up, but I was pinned where I was laying, face up.

Vilkas was yelling now, but I still couldn't hear him, I could see the strain and alarm in his face. I tried to move again, but I was still held in place. Yelling still Vilkas shook his head and I realized he was the one holding me down. My heart began to race faster, panic taking hold of me. I didn't know what was happening and no one could tell me. My vision began to grow red around the edges, but I could make out Farkas running into my field of view. He was holding a small, dark vile; which he quickly placed against my lips as he tilted my head back. It burned as it poured down my throat, but the pain quickly subsided not only in my throat but my legs as well. The red around my vision grew black and I could feel my eyelids growing heavy.

The humming dulled and my heart beat returned to normal. Just before I blacked out I could feel Vilkas' hand against my cheek.

"It's okay now Lass," he whispered. "it's over."

I could feel consciousness returning as I was coming out of my dreamless sleep. My eyes were still heavy, but I forced them open. I was still in the bed, but I had been moved to the far side of the bed, against the wall. Vilkas was sitting on the edge of the bed with his back to me. I tried to reach out to him. I wanted to touch him and have him hold me. The residual feeling the potion Farkas had given me made me feel sick. My skin was crawling and I was beginning to sweat and shiver.

"Vilk..." I managed to croak out, sounding like an old woman.

He turned around quickly on the bed so he was facing me.

"Oh, Lass." He signed. "I was beginning to think Farkas gave you too much and you would never wake up."

I opened my mouth, but I couldn't form words so I just tried to look really confused.

"You were sleeping, we came back here rather than staying in the woods last night, remember?" I vaguely remembered being carried back to Jorrvaskr because I was so tired. I nodded.

"You were having a nightmare and began to call out in your sleep." He pushed some of my hair out of my face, he frowned and placed a palm to my forehead. "You are freezing!" He exclaimed. He got up from the bed and dug around in a chest in the corner of the room. He finally found what he was looking for, a blanket made from what I assumed was a Snowy Sabre Cat's fur. He covered me up with it and settled himself on the bed next to me, so I could rest my head on his chest.

"Better?" He rubbed my back with one hand while holding my hand with the other.

I nodded and smiled slightly. I was still feeling sick, but the shivering had subsided.

"You were having a nightmare." He began again. "When I tried to wake you, you began to thrash and I had to hold you down. It was while I was calling for Farkas to come hold down your legs I noticed you were actually beginning to shift in your sleep, but it wasn't normal." His hand stopped the circular motion it had been cycling in. "I had never seen anything like it. Your bones were breaking but weren't reforming. They just continued to snap and pull at your muscles, that's when you woke up."

I looked up at him. I wasn't sure what the expression on his face was. He was angry, that was obvious but there was something else there too.

"I didn't know what was happening. I still don't know what happened. Farkas came in and took one look at you. He grabbed a healing potion from my shelf and some nightshade I keep for fishing. He crushed a petal and forced it into the bottle."

I rested my head back down on his chest. That was what Farkas had given me. Nightshade.

"You immediately went still and your heart slowed. It was so faint we thought you wouldn't come out of it."

We laid there in silence. The feeling of being sick slowly left me and I stopped sweating after about an hour.

I opened my mouth, not sure if I would be able to speak. "I..." I croaked. "I am sorry."

Vilkas leaned down so he was closer to my face. "Lass." He cupped my face in his hands. "Tala." You have nothing to be sorry for."

"I have been having nightmares for some time now." I confessed. "They have been vivid and strange, always dealing with my wolf."

He sighed. "That's nothing to be sorry for, Lass." He smiled at me.

"But I worried you." I was still tired from the nightshade, and was having a hard time conveying how guilty I felt for having not shared my dreams with him.

"And I worried you when I was taken by the Silver Hand."

"That was different." I argued. "You fought to save me."

"Tala." He said firmly. "Stop. I am not upset with you and you need to let it go. Telling me wouldn't have made a difference." He kissed my forehead. "We'll figure this out, together."

His eyes locked with mine and despite the lingering effects of the nightshade I could feel the small flame flit higher in my chest. He brought his face to mine and kissed my cheek. I reached out with an unsteady hand and rested it on his cheek.

"Vilkas," I breathed. "I…" He cut me off with a kiss. I closed my eyes and wrapped my fingers in his hair. The flame in my chest rose and I could feel the heat radiating from my skin, and I could feel the heat rising beneath his skin as well.

He pulled away and looked at me. "Lass," He place a hand on my forehead. "You're flushed, do you feel alright."

"I feel wonderful." I grabbed his tunic and pulled him back to me.

"Tala…" He whispered, his lips against mine. "Are you sure you're up for this?"

"After everything we've been through," I could hardly control myself. "I want to share this with you."

He smiled and growled, rolling over me so he was holding himself over me. As our kisses became more animalistic and desperate the flame in my chest began to crawl up my neck and down into my legs. I untied the first tie from my tunic and reached for the second, but he stopped me before I could untie it.

"Leave it," He leaned in and nibbled on my earlobe. "You need to stay warm, the nightshade will have dropped your body temperature."

I smiled. "You're always taking care of me."

"Aye." He smiled back.

The heat rising between our bodies was almost stifling, but I loved the feeling of his skin against mine, it felt so perfect, like it was how we were meant to be.

I could feel him pressing against me, but he was hesitating to enter.

"Quickly, please." I begged.

The white hot pain that followed was euphoric. The pain I had been expecting, but the overwhelming feelings of pleasure that followed were a surprise. I did my best to keep up with the rhythm he was creating, but I was beginning to tire and become sore, but it wasn't long before we both found ourselves ready to fall over the edge. I bit my lip to hold in my cries, while he muffled his moans in the pillow beside us. I was convinced the flames that we each held in our chests had become one fire that engulfed the pair of us as we laid there, a sweaty, tired heap.

I was spent. The darkness of sleep called to me and when I saw Vilkas' face as he rolled, so he was lying beside me I could tell he was tired as well.

"That was…" I began.

"Amazing." He finished. "Aye." He smiled at me.

"Sleep?" I asked.

"Aye." He chuckled. "Aye, Lass."

He pulled the blankets back up over us and we settled down into the bed. I was almost asleep when he stirred behind me.

"Tala?" He whispered.

"Yes?" I mumbled.

"Will you marry me?"

_Again, I want to express a HUGE thank you to all of you who read this regularly and comment every time I post! Without all of you this story would have died a long time ago. For the last few chapters before this one I was just kind of stumbling around in the dark, trying to feel out the plot as I went, but this chapter is a lead in for where I have determined I want the story to lead to. I am **SUPER** excited for where this story is headed and am excited to have you all along for the journey!_

- _A Certain Wabbit_


	12. That Boy Is A Monster

I fiddled with the amulet of Mara that Aela had given me.

"_It was a gift from Skjor." She gave me a weak smile. "It was sort of a joke between us."_

"_Skjor," The name was familiar, but I was sure I hadn't met him. "He was one of the Companions lost to the Silver Hand, wasn't he?" I asked._

"_Yes." Although she was smiling I could see the pain in her eyes. "We were going to get married in secret. It's not forbidden for two Companions to marry, but we were too prideful to admit to our affections for one another publicly." She confessed._

My thoughts turned to a happy, smiling Aela who was hunting with the man she loved in the forest at night. I couldn't pair her with the hard, serious Aela I knew.

The necklace I was turning over and over in my hands was made of gold and on it was strung the small gold amulet itself. The amulet was decorated with intricate knot work with a single turquois in the middle. This particular amulet was old and had someone's initials on the back.

"So." Clemen broke the spell the amulet had seemed to flood me with. "Marriage, huh?"

"I haven't told him yes yet." I stuffed the necklace back into it's secret place between my hip and skirt. "And don't give me that look." I glared at the smug face he was giving me.

We sat in silence like that for a few minutes before I decided the subject needed changed.

"What about you?" I played with the food before me, the bread was good but I wasn't interested in eating. "You were almost two days late getting here."

"I was held up." He dropped his eyes to his food and pretended like he was planning on eating his.

"Held up with what?" I asked, trying to pull a straight answer out of him.

"I twisted my ankle on the journey here and stayed in Riverwood for a day or so." He confessed.

"Twisted your ankle?" I frowned. "You could have fixed something like that no problem. "Why would you need to stay in Riverwood for that? Did you have the money for a room there?"

"I didn't need to pay for one." He picked up his potato and took a bite. "There was someone who let me stay with them while I got better."

"Clemen." I crossed my arms. "You need to tell me what is going on, right now."

He sighed. "I can't get around this, can I?"

"Nope." I stared at him.

"Her name was Avia." He placed his potato back on the plate and leaned back in his chair. "She found me shortly after I twisted my ankle and insisted that I return with her so she could bandage it." He began to blush. "She was so sweet and kind, Tala. I had never met someone like her before."

"So you endured a twisted ankle to spend more time with her!?" I roared with laughter. "You're unbelievable!" I glanced around the Bannered Mare, making sure my outburst hadn't bothered anyone. No one had even seemed to notice.

"I plan to stop and see her again on my journey home." He crossed his arms this time. "And you're not in a place to talk to me about being unbelievable. You're talking about marrying a man you've just met."

"Clemen." I smiled. "I know it's what I am meant to do."

"I agree." A chimed in behind me. I turned to see Aela standing about a foot behind my chair. She was smiling, something I had only seen her do once before.

"Thank you, Aela." I smiled.

"Of course, sister." Her smile faded. "You didn't know Vilkas before you came." She pulled a chair up to our table and sat down. "He is like he used to be." Memories clouded her face. "Before Kloe."

"Kloe?" Clemen phrased her name like a question, displaying the confusion I was feeling myself.

"Vilkas has never told me about Kloe." My brow furrowed. I didn't understand why Vilkas wouldn't tell me about something that was obviously important.

"Well," Aela began. "This all happened before I was a Companion, let alone aware of The Circle." Her eyes began to grow distant, as if remembering the past drew her there. "She was my best friend growing up. Our families were closer to one another than anyone else, so we always helped one another with farm work. When Kloe's father died, I tried to help them more than I had before. We saw each other every day and kept nothing from one another."

"Here's your ale." A girl handed Aela a drink and she took a swallow before continuing.

"You'll have to excuse me if I get to a place where I cannot continue this story." She held the tankard in her hands. "It has felt like a lifetime since I have recounted these events."

"Aela." I laid a hand on her arm. "You don't have to tell us."

"No." She faintly smiled again. "I do."

She sighed. "Kloe met Vilkas when The Companions were commissioned to help her farm with a frost spider infestation. They connected immediately, and they began to write to each other. In fact, I'll wager the couriers doubled their wages just carrying the amount of letters they sent back and forth." She chuckled lightly before allowing her face to grow dark again. "I walked with her the last time she saw Vilkas. They met outside the city, while I came here. I had been meeting with Kodlak to learn about becoming a Companion when I was old enough."

I could see Aela's eyes filling with tears. "That was the last night I saw her alive."

Fear gripped my chest. Vilkas being in love before me didn't surprise me. He was strong, handsome and noble, I was sure there had been many women interested in him. But this story was taking a turn I hadn't expected, and it was going somewhere I wasn't sure I wanted to go.

"I'll tell you my side first." She took another drink of her ale. "It had been hours and I wasn't sure where Kloe was. I began to worry, as there are lots of wild beasts in the forest at night and perhaps one had caught them and Vilkas hadn't been able to fend it off. So, I headed out of the city. By then the moon was high in the sky and lit up the fields well. My father raised me hunting in these forests; I knew how to track but on that night I wish I didn't. I was the first one to find her body, broken in two with her empty eyes staring up into the sky. I had seen wounds that wolf pack inflicted before, and they looked similar to those, but the body was a mess. Wolves kill to eat, not just to kill. When I entered the city crying out for help it was Kodlak who came to me first. He had me lead him to the place where I had found her, and as we walked he explained to me that a pack of wolves had found Kloe and Vilkas. There were too many for Vilkas to handle and they killed Kloe. Kodlak told me that Vilkas only lived because his brother was out in the forest too and heard the cries for help. I never did fully believe it."

Aela stared in silence at her tankard.

"You don't need to continue." Clemen told her.

"I do." She placed her ale on the table. "You need to hear what really happened."

My chest tightened. I knew where this was going, as much as I knew I needed to know, a part of me wanted to clap my hands over my ears and keep myself from having knowledge of this event.

"They tell me it was Farkas who found them. Kloe's broken body and Vilkas holding her, his mind as broken as her body. When they were first given the beast blood Vilkas struggled. I don't know if you remember your beginnings, but we aren't introduced to the beast blood until we are adults. This creates problems that don't develop if the person is younger. If your mind fights the will of your wolf it can force the blood to take over and cause black outs, even frenzies. You can't control it. I struggled some when they first gave it to me, but I was accepting of the beast. Vilkas fought it. He wanted to have the blood, be in The Circle, but the fear of becoming a beast forever filled his mind and caused black outs. When he turned he couldn't control, and while he was a wolf, he was only a wolf. His nord mind would vanish completely."

I could feel the burn of my own eyes filling with tears. "I don't remember my beginning as a wolf. I was turned when I was very young. Being a wolf is all I have ever known." I heart hurt for Vilkas.

"That night I left Kloe with Vilkas he had a black out." Aela spread her long fingers across the table. "It wasn't Vilkas who killed her. I know that. I have known him as my shield-brother for years and I know his heart is nothing but fierce and loyal. He has hated himself since that day."

She turned to look at me. "That is, until he met you."

I smiled as I felt the tears fall down my cheeks.

"I believe you have shown him how wonderful it can be to be a wolf. He has begun to see his wolf in a new way since meeting you. I can tell in how he leads hunts, how he speaks of you and in speaking with Farkas I knew you were here to heal him." She smiled at me. "I miss my friend, Tala." She took my hand in hers. "And what happened to Kloe and Vilkas was terrible, it took me years to let it go. But I know you are meant to help mend Vilkas."


	13. Hallow Again

**I know it's a little cliche, but I'd like to dedicate this chapter to HereLies. Thank you for all your encouragement! :) - A little Wabbit**

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you want to travel all the way to Riften?" I asked.<p>

"Lass, there are very few things left in my life that are traditional, please grant me this." His eyes pleaded with me and I couldn't say no.

"Alright." I sighed and smiled. "How far off are we looking at?"

"I was thinking in about a week. We can set out from here this time next week and be there in a day." He took my hands in his, but his smile and enthusiasm faded when his eyes found my necklace. "Where'd did you get an amulet of Mara, Lass?" His fingertips rested on the small medallion.

"It was a gift, to honor us." I told him, placing my hand over his.

He smiled. It was a soft smile, a smile that gave a hint of being surprised. "From who?" He continued to stare at it.

"Aela."

He laughed. "Alea?" He returned to looking at his map, planning our trip to Riften. "Why in the world would Aela give you that?"

"It was given to her, and she wanted to pass it on to me." I grasped it in my hand, feeling a little protective of it.

He looked back at me again. "Given to Aela?" His brow furrowed. "From who?"

I backed away, timidly. "I… uh." I wasn't sure how far I was allowed to spread the knowledge of Aela and Skjor.

"I don't think…" I glanced around the room, trying to think of something… anything to say. "I don't think I am supposed to tell anyone."

"Tala." Vilkas sighed. "I am not asking you to betray Aela's trust. If she asked you not to tell anyone, then don't tell me. I just had no idea there was someone interested in Aela."

"Oh. Well there was." I let go of the amulet and sat down in a chair by the table in our room.

"Was?" He frowned again.

'You're an idiot!' I screamed silently to myself. 'You need to learn to keep your big mouth shut!'

"Skjor." He breathed. "I should have known." He lowered himself into the chair behind him. "And here I've been flaunting you all over Jorrvaskr." He brought his head to his hand. "Oh, Talos… I do know how to hurt that girl, don't I?"

"What?" Now I was confused. "I don't think you have been flaunting me; and I don't think Aela minds us being together that much."

"Lass." He sighed. "There are things that have happened between Aela and I that I can never forgive myself for."

This time, I knew to keep my mouth shut. I sat in silence, if he wanted to share his past with me, I wanted him to do so on his own time.

"By the Gods!" He stood up. "You have a meeting with Olava, and I completely forgot!"

"Olava?" I wrinkled my forehead. "Who's that? And why am I meeting with her?"

"She's the wisest elder in Whiterun." He held out his hand for mine. "I asked her to see you about your shifting."

I took his hand and he hoisted me up. "How can she help me?"

"You'll see." He smiled.

* * *

><p>We sat in the small hut on the edge of the hold. Olava sat across the wooden table and smiled at me. She was just as sweet looking as Tilma, only there was a certain knowledge in her eyes. I felt as though she was looking through me and seeing my whole life; every good and bad deed, every happiness and heartache and every secret.<p>

"Now," She laid her hands, palm upwards on the table. "Let's see your hands."

Shaking I held my hands, palms up, out to her. She took them in hers and began to look them over. "Vilkas tells me you are having trouble controlling your shifting."

"Y… yes ma'am." I mumbled. I was so nervous.

"Hmmm…" She poured over my hands like they were a book and she was trying to memorize every word. "You've had a hard shift recently." She rubbed her chin. "One that was before all the troubles, right?"

"Yes." I confessed. "The night we saved Vilkas from the Silver Hand, I… I felt like I was caught in the middle of a shift. All the power kept building and building until my whole body was humming. Yet nothing came."

"Yes." Her brow furrowed. "And you have been having nightmares." She looked at me.

I looked at Vilkas. He just shrugged.

"He didn't tell me that dear." Olava smiled at me. "I can read it all over you. You have the writings of terror carved into your very skin."

"What?" Vilkas asked, leaning forward.

"She was terrified that night they went to find you." Olava dropped my hands. "And her wolf responded in kind. They are as one being, Tala and her wolf. When Tala's fear gripped her very soul, that same fear etched itself onto her wolf as well. Her wolf gave her what she needed at the time, strength to save your life; but it came at a very high cost."

I sat there and stared at Olava, in shock.

"What does that mean?" Vilkas took my hands in his. "A high cost?"

"Her blood is unbalanced." She crossed her arms. "Her wolf gave more than she had to give to Tala, and now her wolf is dying."

Tears began to form in my eyes. "What are you talking about?" I stammered. "She's dying?"

"Exactly what I said child." She spoke softly. "Your wolf is dying and the troubles with your shifts have been the early signs of that."

"What can we do?" Vilkas asked, his voice low. "How can we help her?"

"There is nothing we can do to save the beast." Olava stood up and began to gather dried herbs around her hut. "But there is a chance we can save Tala."

"You said her wolf was dying, not that Tala is dying!" Vilkas roared, standing up from his chair.

"I also said they are one." Olava faced him. "Tala and her wolf have been together for so long they don't know how to live without one another. They are one in body and in soul. If we cannot find a way to separate them from one another before her wolf passes, Tala will die as well."

I continued to sit in silence, but I could see Vilkas' fists clench tighter as he stared at the floor. I wasn't prepared when he turned and stormed from the hut.

"Vilkas!" I called to him, feeling the warm tears fall down my cheeks. I pushed the door open, trying to follow him. "Vilkas!" I reached for him, but he was already to the gates of the city. I stood by the small house and watched him leave. The tears began to roll down faster and fatter.

"Sister." I heard Farkas call to me from the bench he was sitting on.

I turned to face him. "Farkas." I cried. He stood and wrapped his arms around me, allowing me to cry in the privacy of his embrace.

"Tala." He let me go and rested his hands on my shoulders. "There is someone you need to meet."

* * *

><p>Farkas led me down the long hall that connected the sleeping chambers under Jorrvaskr. For the first time since I had arrived there I was led past Vilkas' room and to the large double doors at the end of the hall. He continued to hold my hand as he knocked on the heavy doors.<p>

"Come." I heard a woman's voice call.

He pushed the doors open and motioned for me to enter. The woman who had called out stood up from the table she was sitting at. She smiled at me, her smile was warm and open, much like Farkas'. She was closer to my height than any of the other Companions I had met, but she wasn't as thin as I was. She was built like a warrior, not big but bulky; again, like Farkas. Her brown hair was braided with a blue ribbon threaded through.

"Hello Tala." She walked towards me. "My name is Dyre."


	14. I Am Ready To Come Alive

"Dyre?" I asked and I could feel the confusion showing on my face.

"Yes." She stood in front of me. "I am the Harbinger."

"Harbinger?" I was still overly confused. I looked at Farkas. "What's a Harbinger?"

"She is essentially our leader." He smiled. "Dyre and I have been to the edge of the world and back."

"So." This was beginning to make more sense. "You're a wolf too?"

"No." She returned to the table and sat down. "But I was for a short time." She began to chuckle. "One wolf in my life is enough, I don't need to be one myself." This time she smiled at Farkas. I recognized the look in her eyes when she looked at him, it was the same way I felt when I looked at Vilkas.

"You two are…?" I motioned between the two of them.

"Yes." Farkas took her hand. "She is my mate."

"Well," She chimed in. "We have never been officially married, Farkas didn't want to and I just don't have the time to travel to Riften unless it's on business."

"Why haven't I heard of you until now? I am still so confused." I confessed.

"Come sit with me." She returned to the table, sat down and motioned for me to sit by her.

"I am going to go look for my brother." Farkas leaned down and kissed her on the forehead. "I'll see you a little later."

"You had better." She smiled up at him. "It's been too long since I've been home."

"Yes." He squeezed her hand and left.

"Tala." She sighed. "I know this is a lot at once. We have been having a lot of trouble with the Silver Hand and we are trying to keep the knowledge that I am the new Harbinger within the Companions to try and keep bloodshed down. I have been away on, business of sorts."

"You said you were a wolf for a short time?" I was hopeful that if she could cut herself from her wolf, then I could too.

"Yes. The particular lycanthropy the Companions were cursed with came from a group of witches, and it's only through a ritual involving the heads of the witches that we are able to cure ourselves of lycanthropy."

She poured two tankards with what smelled like a mulled cider. "Here." She pushed one towards me. "I can't stand the taste of ale." She chuckled. "I don't think Farkas drinks anything but the vile stuff."

I smiled. "Vilkas too."

She laughed. "Those two are more alike than they would care to admit."

We sat in silence for a few moments and I allowed the warm cider to calm my nerves.

"So, why did you decide to get rid of your wolf?" I asked.

"I had talked with Kodlak before he died and he was convinced that we needed to cure ourselves of the curse to be able to go to Sovngarde. After he was killed we journeyed to the resting place of Ysgramor himself to fight off Kodlak's beast before he was dragged by Lord Hircine to the eternal hunt."

"Eternal Hunt?" I had never heard any wolf lore before, and many of the terms she was using were foreign to me.

"Yes." She placed her empty cup on the table. "Those who have a wolf are denied entrance to Sovngarde when they die. They are given to Hircine, the Daedric Prince of the Hunt and werebeasts."

"Oh." This was too much to process. I had no idea that I wouldn't be allowed into Sovngarde because of my wolf, but she had always been a part of me and the idea of losing her frightened me. "So, Olava told me that if my wolf dies, and she is, that I will die with her. Because I was not turned by the Companions, I cannot cleanse myself the same way, can I?"

"No." She laid her hand over mine. "But we will find a way, Tala. You are family now and if I have learned nothing else from the Companions, it's that family doesn't abandon one another."

* * *

><p><em>I found myself naked, standing in that clearing where Vilkas and I spent our first morning. 'Why do I always end up here?' I thought. That's when she caught my eye. She was beautiful, like a specter she shimmered with a light purple light. I waved to her, and she waved as well. I began to make my way across the small field towards her, and she did the same. We both stopped when we were about five feet from one another.<em>

"_Tala." She breathed. There was something familiar about her. It wasn't until I saw the scar on her leg that I realized she was me._

"_You're…" I pointed to her and then back to myself. She smiled and the light began to envelope her until she changed, into a huge wolf. She sat down in the grass; even sitting she was as tall as me._

"_Tala." I could hear her voice in my head. "Don't cry for me." She tilted her head to the side. "I embrace my death. When I go I will be taken in by Lord Hircine, where he will bring me into the eternal hunt and I can remain a wolf forever. And when you die you will enter Sovngarde with your ancestors."_

"_But…" My chin began to quiver._

"_You will live. I know it. And you will spend your life with Vilkas."_

"_But who will I be without you?" I asked the question that had been plaguing me since this afternoon. "I don't know who I am without you."_

"_You are who you have always been." Her tongue rolled out of her mouth, like she was smiling. "Just because I will not be with you physically doesn't mean you are any less a wolf. You have the instincts, the family bonds and the loyalty that comes with being a wolf, Tala. You are a wolf on your own, without me."_

_I fell to my knees and wrapped my arms around her neck. "I don't want to lose you." I cried._

"_I will miss you too." She whined. "Go now, your mate awaits."_

I slowly opened my eyes. I must have fallen asleep waiting for Vilkas to return. I spent most of my evening in the great hall above, but when the rain started I retreated to the warmth of our room below. The only light was the single candle I had left lit on the table by the door. I allowed my eyes to close again, and it wasn't long after that I heard the door open.

"Tala?" I heard Vilkas whisper.

I jumped from the bed and ran around the partition, only to be stopped short at the sight of him. He was hunched over; soaking wet and I could see the sorrow that covered his face.

"Tala." He whispered again and moved towards me. "I am so sorry." He fell to his knees before me and took my hands in his. Holding them to his face he kept repeating those words. "I am so sorry."

"Vilkas." I said, running my fingers up through his wet hair, pushing it back. "What are you so sorry for?"

"I left you." He stood and wrapped his arms around me. "I left you alone in your sadness." I could feel his shoulders shake.

"I am alright now." I patted him on the back. "Really."

"But I never should have left you alone."

"Vilkas." I pushed him away from me. "You're wet. We need to get you out of these clothes before you get sick."

"Wolves don't get sick." He mumbled.

"No." I began to pull on the ties on his tunic. "But they can die from hypothermia."

"Tala." He grabbed my hand. "Why are you so calm?"

"I met Dyre." I freed my hand and continued to untie his shirt. "And she has a plan."

"Dyre has returned?" Some of the sorrow from his face lifted. "And she knows about us?"

"Yes." I laughed. "Actually…" I glanced at the door, making sure it was closed. "I think she is waiting in Farkas' room now."

"He returned with me." Vilkas raised his arms in the air, allowing me to pull his shirt over his head. It was as I was his shirt off of him that I smelled the blood.

"Vilkas…" I pulled him over to the candle so I could see him better. "You're bleeding." The cut was across his cheek and it was deep. "Where did you get that?"

He pressed the back of his hand to it. "Farkas." He winced at the pain. "He was scolding me."

"What?" I giggled. "What for?"

"Leaving." He sighed and sat in the chair. "It will be fine."

"So, he hit you?" I put my hands on my hips.

"Farkas doesn't use words to solve problems, and sometimes it's better for me if he doesn't use words." He smiled. "I am a stubborn fool."

"Aye." I mimicked his voice. "That you are, lad."

"Are you mocking me?" He smiled. "You must be feeling pretty good about everything." He took my hand. "What are you wearing?"

"Oh." I had completely forgotten I had changed clothes. "It's one of your old shirts." I lifted my arms and spun around. "I only have one pair of clothes here, and they got wet when it started to rain." The light colored cloth tunic had obviously been from when Vilkas was a teenager. It was much slimmer than anything he could have worn now. It fit me nicely around the waist, but was tight around my bust. "It is a little too small here." I pulled at the slit in the neck. "But I guess that makes sense, as you were never a girl."

"Aye Lass." He chuckled. "I was never that. It suits you though." He placed his hands around my waist, pulling me closer to him. "Makes my blood burn."

"Really?" I leaned down and kissed him. "Well, you are still sitting in wet trousers and we need to get you out of them."

"Alright, Lass." He stood. "You have bested me. I cannot beat you." He held his hands in the air and made his way towards the bed. "What will you do with me now?"

"Oh." I smiled wickedly. "I have a few plans for you."

* * *

><p><strong>I would like to add a thank you to all of those of you who read this regularly! Without the encouragement from comments I wouldn't have gotten this far with the story. Thank you so much!<strong>

** - A Lil Wabbit**


	15. Love Has Made You Who You Are

"Riften?" Vilkas looked confused. "What in Riften could help you?"

"Dyre said there is a group there that practices some of the ancient rituals of Mara." I pulled my shirt over my head. "She seems to think there is a specific ritual that will help me."

"Lass." Vilkas reached out to me. "You look a little pale, you aren't still feeling the nightshade, are you?"

"No." I placed my hand on my forehead. "I felt fine yesterday; but you're right, I don't feel too well."

"You can't be sick." He removed my hand and replaced it with his own. "But you do feel a bit warm."

"Maybe I just need to eat." I stood up and reached for my skirt.

"If Dyre thinks there is something in Riften that can help, then we need to leave soon. I don't want to put you at risk any longer than is needed." He took my hand in his. "Please. Could we leave today?"

"I am fine with leaving today, but I know Dyre wanted to come too." I motioned towards the door. "And they haven't been quiet all night. I don't think they'll be up for traveling."

"Aye." Vilkas smiled. "I think they will be."

* * *

><p>I couldn't help but smile as the four of us walked along the stone road; I felt like my family was complete.<p>

"Put me down!" I heard Dyre yell behind us. Her giggling rang through the forest that surrounded us. "I swear Farkas, if you don't put me down!"

I glanced back at the two of them. Farkas had picked her up like a small child and was laughing as she flailed her arms and legs, trying to get free. Farkas just kept walking and actually began to hum an unfamiliar tune. Dyre soon let her limbs go limp and with a defeated, pouting face allowed Farkas to carry her.

"Are they always like that?" I giggled as I asked Vilkas.

"Aye." He smiled back at them. "Although, she usually wins. Farkas is only carrying her because she is allowing him to. She's a tough one."

I laughed, trying to imagine Dyre dominating Farkas. She looked strong, that was no question, but she was so small compared to the large looming frame of Farkas. She caught my eye as I glanced back at them again and winked at me with a sly smile.

We continued like that for some time. The only sounds were our foot falls on the road and Farkas' humming.

"We should stop to eat." Vilkas announced, glancing at me. I was trying to not let my shortness of breath show but my breathing had become rather labored. "How are you holding up Lass?" He asked me quietly.

"I am alright." I tried to smile. "I am just tired."

"You're still pale." He placed his hand on my forehead. "But you aren't as warm. Perhaps the fresh air has done you good."

"I think it's more the company." I smiled.

Dyre and Farkas had sat down on a fallen log near the edge of the road and Farkas pulled out of his pack the cheese and bread we had packed.

"Here Tala." Dyre held my share out for me. "You should eat to keep up your strength."

"Thank you." I took the food from her and sat next to her on the log.

"Here." Farkas held out a small purple flower to me. "Eat this along with your bread and it will help you regain more energy."

I took the small flower. "Thank you." I smiled at him. "I didn't know you were an alchemist."

"I'm not." He smiled at Dyre. "But Dyre is, and I've learned a lot from her."

"Is that how you knew about the nightshade?" I asked.

"Yes. Although I am not as skilled as Dyre, I was afraid I had given you too much."

"He really was." Dyre rubbed his shoulders. "I kept telling him that you would be alright since it was diluted in the potion, but he was convinced he had killed you."

"Well, I am fine." I arranged the small flower on the bread. "And honestly, I might have died if you hadn't thought to give me that."

"Could we maybe talk about something else?" Vilkas shifted uncomfortably beside me. "This ritual we are going to be doing, what exactly is it?"

"I don't know the details." Dyre swallowed her food. "All I know is it is a soul binding ritual that use to be practiced, but was banned by the priests who follow Mara because they felt it didn't accurately reflect the love they wanted Mara to be known for."

"So you have no idea what we are getting ourselves into?" He rolled his eyes.

"I know it's a powerful ritual, one that has been recorded as being able to overthrow many other afflictions and curses." Dyre glared at him. "You shouldn't be so critical of The Divines. They have helped you more times than I am sure you realize."

"I am not being critical of The Divines." He argued. "I am just weary of taking Tala into a ritual we know nothing about."

"Farkas!" I cut in, it was getting too close to a fight and I was already not feeling well. "What was that song you were humming earlier? I didn't recognize it."

"Oh, um..." He looked at Dyre. "It's a song I wrote."

"Really?" I was surprised. "I didn't know you wrote music."

"He's always had a talent for it." Vilkas smiled. "Even when we were just lads."

"It was very pretty." I took a bite of my cheese.

"It's one I wrote for Dyre." Farkas said with his mouth full of bread.

Dyre smiled at him, and I couldn't help but feel like they were meant for one another like Vilkas and I. There was a connection between the two of them that couldn't be denied and it filled my chest with warmth.

"How did you two meet?" I tried to continue the conversation so that they weren't given a chance to fight again.

"Oh, that's a rather long story." Dyre sighed.

"Well, we have a very long walk to Riften." I smiled at her. "And I do want to know."

* * *

><p>It was dark when we reached Riften, and I was so weak that Vilkas had to carry me. I was dozing when he kissed me on the forehead. "We're here Lass." He breathed, setting me down.<p>

I leaned against him and took in my surroundings. We were in a large underground cavern that had been filled with beds and dressers. "Where are we?" I asked.

"Were in the Thieves Guild lair." He growled. "Normally I would never set foot in such a fowl place, but Dyre swore they could help us." His grip on my shoulder tightened. "I feel as though I have led you right into the mouth of a dragon."

"It's alright." I squeezed his arm. "If Dyre says they can help us, I am sure they can be trusted."

A man approached us and stopped about three feet across from where we were standing. He had red hair and a long thin scar running down the right side of his face. His armor was strange; I had never seen armor darker or more well fitted. "My name is Brynjolf." His voice was deep, but smooth. "I am the leader here and I'll appreciate it if you kept trouble to a minimum. We don't generally let outsiders come here." He clentched his jaw. "But Kimya vouches for your friend over there." He jerked his head in Dyre's direction. "And if she says you're alright, then I believe her."

"Is this the one who needs attention?" A voice came from behind him.

"I think so. She doesn't look good." He turned to face a Khajiit. "You can lay her down over there." The man motioned to a bed. "This is Kimya. She can help her."

"Greetings." The Khajiit smiled at us, revealing her fang like teeth. "Dyre says you are in need of the Ritual of Binding."

I was fascinated by this woman standing before me; I had never seen a Khajiit before. I had heard father describe them before, but seeing a cat that was as tall as you and walked upright was strange. I thought she was beautiful. Her fur was brown with red stripes running through it and her yellow eyes were large and captivating.

Vilkas led me to the small bed and helped me sit down. "I am going to go talk to Dyre. Will you be alright here?" His eyes burned into mine.

"Yes." I breathed. "I'll be fine."

He gave my hand a squeeze before walking away.

"You have never seen a Khajiit before." Kimya stated. "I can see it in your eyes." She crouched in front of me.

"Yes." I stared at her. "You're beautiful."

She smiled again. "You are kind to say so. Many of your race despise us." She reached for my hand.

"You don't speak like my father had described." I held my arm up for her took look at. "Like he said Khajiit do."

"No." She lightly squeezed my arm all the way up to my elbow and back down. "Please squeeze my fingers as hard as you can."

I complied.

"I was raised by a wood elf family." She patted my hand, signaling I could let go. "Never knew my real family."

"Me either." I folded my hands in my lap. "I was taken in by a family when I was very young. I hardly remember anything before that."

She smiled at me. "Family is where you make it."

"Yes." I looked over at Vilkas, Dyre and Farkas. "Yes it is."

"You will be fine for the ritual." She stood. "You just need to get as much sleep tonight as you can and eat a light meal in the morning. I will prepare you for the ritual tomorrow and Briehl will prepare your mate."

"Thank you." I smiled up at her. "It was nice to meet you."


	16. Seal Upon Your Heart

**This is a response to a particular guest who keeps reviewing my stories. :) I am so glad you are enjoying them so much, I just wish I knew who you were so I could message you and tell you thank you that way.  
><strong>

**A note for everyone else. As this story is coming to a close in a few chapters or so, I am thinking about adding another story or two to this series. What are your thoughts? Do we think that would be over stretching it and making the series too widespread? Or do we just like to read and aren't so concerned with how many stories are in the series?**

**Love and thanks from this Wabbit.**

* * *

><p><em>I was naked, sitting on the porch of our farm. I reached out my hand and stroked the fur of the wolf sitting beside me.<em>

"_I am dreaming. Aren't I?" I leaned against her._

"_Yes." She allowed her tongue to roll out of the side of her mouth. "It is the only way I can speak with you."_

"_I guess that makes sense." I sighed. "But then again, everything tends to make sense in a dream."_

"_That is true." She said._

"_I am scared." I looked up at her. "I am afraid of this ritual."_

"_Your world is widening, Tala." She stood. "You are no longer a young girl living on a farm, hunting in the nearby forest. You do not fear the ritual, you fear the unfamiliar and right now, your whole future is unfamiliar. But you know all of this, you just need me to tell you."_

"_But what if the Ritual of Binding doesn't work?" I stood up next to her._

"_It will. Mara is a Divine, Hircine will have no choice but to bend to her wishes, and as for me." She hopped off the porch. "I will gladly let you go."_

"_What will I do without you?" I followed her. "What will it be like to not have you here?"_

"_I do not know." She nudged my hand with her nose, and I scratched her head. "You will learn to rely on yourself."_

_We stood in silence and watched the sun move across the sky._

"_Now." She moved away from me. "You must run to meet your mate, he is your future now."_

_I could see Vilkas off in the distance coming down the road. I felt an overwhelming urge to run to him and I couldn't stop my feet, even if I had wanted to._

"_And remember," My wolf called after me. "You will always be a wolf."_

I awoke from my dream to the sound of the running water in the cavern. I stretched and rolled over in my bed.

"Ah, you have awakened." Kimya patted my leg. "Come, we must get you some fruit to eat and prepare you for the ritual.

* * *

><p>I held the branding iron Kimya had given me.<p>

"_You will use this to brand the skin of your mate over his heart, and he will do the same for you with his iron." Kimya explained. "You will cover the area with this salve first, it will dull the pain from the burn and allow it to heal almost completely into a scar by the time you leave the ritual room."_

I tried to remember the words she had made me repeat over and over.

"_Remember them correctly," She warned. "Or the ritual will be for nothing."_

I fiddled with the amulet of Mara that Aela had given me.

"_You will wear only this." Kimya placed it around my neck. "Your mate will be given one to wear as well. It matches the scar you will both receive."_

"It's time, Tala." Dyre led me into the room.

"_Dyre will be your watcher and Farkas will be your mate's." Kimya said. "They will begin the ritual and leave, and then you and Vilkas will finish it alone."_

The room was heated with a fire in each corner and I was sweating by the time Dyre lifted the robe off my body. Vilkas and Farkas had entered from a door opposite from the one Dyre and I had come in. I stood naked across from Vilkas; and he the same from me. We made our way to the center of the room and sat down across from one another, next to a small fire. We placed the ends of our irons in the fire and left them to heat up.

"Love has made you who you are.  
>Love has carried you this far.<br>Love has given you your name.  
>Love has made us all the same." Dyre recited her given words.<p>

"Love his given you your breath.  
>Love, a power as strong as death.<br>Love has given you your name.  
>Love has made us all the same." Farkas recited his given words.<p>

The two of them turned and left the room. Vilkas and I were alone, left in this hot room to complete the ritual that would bind us to one another for eternity.

"Love is not for the weak in spirit." I began my lines.

"Love is not for the faint of heart." Vilkas began his.

"Love is given to the weak in spirit." I continued.

"Love is given to the faint of heart." He continued.

I rubbed the salve onto Vilkas' chest, where I would be placing the iron and he did the same for me. We picked up our irons and held them inches from our skin. I could feel the warmth from the brand and I began to shake.

"Place me as a seal upon your heart." I said as I pressed it into his chest. I was surprised when he didn't cry out in pain, or flinch even.

"Keep me closer than your bones." He said as he pressed it into mine. The iron was hot, I could feel the heat from it, but it didn't hurt. The heat filled my chest and matched the feeling of the flame I had felt there before.

"Place me as a seal upon your heart." He continued to recite the words.

"So that we will never be alone." I finished the last of the ritual words and lifted the iron from his skin. Instead of the charred black flesh I had expected to see, there was only a pink scar that matched the medallion on his necklace. He dropped his iron and pressed his fingers to my scar. He allowed his fingertips to trace the raised skin and smiled at me.

"Now you have to marry me, Lass." He laughed.

I laughed too, as tears of happiness streamed down my face.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you want to come, Lass?" Vilkas asked me, worry covered his face.<p>

"Of course I want to come, just to see you off." I smiled at him. "I am okay now, really."

"I am just concerned." He confessed. "You are no longer a wolf, and we will all be. What if something happens?"

"Nothing will happen." I placed my hand on his cheek. "You need to relax."

He chuckled nervously. "Everyone is always saying that."

"Then it must be true."

The group gathered as they prepared to set off for a hunt. Aela had come sometime after the ritual had finished and was happy to see Vilkas and I were still alive.

"I thought they would brainwash you or something." She laughed. "Then you'd want to hand out pamphlets and tell everyone about the love of Mara."

Farkas roared with laughter. "Can't you see Vilkas in one of those orange robes. 'Hello Lad, do you have a moment to talk about Mara?'" He mimicked Vilkas' voice.

We all laughed.

"Where is Dyre?" I asked. "I thought she would want to come see us off."

"She had some business with the Jarl to take care of." Farkas patted me on the shoulder. "You'll be the only one not going on the hunt there."

"Oh, that's fine." I shrugged. "I just wanted to see you all off."

I followed the others as we left the city and headed east of the city. It was a calm night, no clouds to darken the sky and the coolness was wonderful. I walked, hand in hand with Vilkas. He seemed tense, I assumed from the stress of the ritual. "Are you alright?" I asked.

"Aye." He looked around, obviously not alright. "I am just..." He turned and forced a smile. "concerned."

"About what?" I pushed. "What has got you so worried?"

"This is new terrain. I don't know what we will encounter tonight, and I am just concerned."

"Okay." I decided to let it go, but he was incredibly bothered. We were just about to where we had planned to stop and he started to shake. It was hardly noticeable at first, but it quickly became almost violent.

"Vilkas?" I squeezed his hand. "What's going on?"

"I just need to change, Lass." He smiled, but there was something wrong with his smile, it seemed broken somehow.

I waited in the clearing where everyone had folded and left their clothes, it wasn't long before one by one they came back.

Farkas was the first to return. He sat next to me, I on a rock and him on the ground; he was still taller than me. I reached out and scratched his ears. He had just begun to whine when Aela entered the clearing. Her tail began to move back and forth, but it was obvious she didn't approve of Farkas' dog-like behavior. She took her place next to him and they both waited for Vilkas. I was beginning to fiddle with my skirt out of nervousness when he entered the clearing. He was so wonderful to see in his wolf form, his fur was a wonderful dark brown and my nerves settled instantly to see him standing before me in the form we had met in.

He made his way to us as I stood from my seat. I held out my arms to him and he answered by nuzzling me with his muzzle.

"You be safe tonight." I whispered to him. "I know you are nervous, but you are a wonderful leader. You will all be fine." I ran my fingers through his fur and scratched his head.

Farkas had risen from where he had been sitting and stood next to me; he placed a clawed hand on my arm. I looked at him and pulled my hands from Vilkas. As soon as I did a low growl rose from Vilkas' throat. His lips began to curl back, revealing his teeth. Farkas returned the growl and pulled me towards himself. I looked from Farkas to Vilkas, I had no idea what was happening. Aela came and stood next to Farkas, her ears back she whined and beckoned me towards her. Farkas released his grasp on my arms and I began to move further away from Vilkas. His growl grew in intensity.

Farkas lowered his head and again, returned the growl. Before I knew what had happened Vilkas lunged at me, his teeth aiming for my head. Farkas slammed into him, sending them both to the ground. The growling and snapping that followed was ferocious, and nothing like the play fighting they had partaken in on our previous hunts. Farkas had taken a defensive stance while Vilkas was clearly the aggressor. He foamed at the mouth while he came at Farkas, again and again. I was lifted up and Aela placed me on her back, we were soon running away from the clearing.

"Vilkas!" I screamed.

Aela huffed, which was as sign that I needed to be quiet.

I rode on her back, in shock. I was confused by what had occurred in that clearing. Why would Vilkas attack Farkas, or me? Aela brought me as close as she could to the city gates around Riften. She pointed to them and made the sign for 'run'. I nodded and without looking back I ran as fast as I could towards the gates.

"What is it ma'am?" One of the guards ran to meet me.

"I just…" I glanced over my shoulder; I couldn't see any of them. "I just thought I saw a wolf."

"Ah." He placed himself protectively between me and the forest. "There are lots of those out there. It would be best if you entered the city."

"Yes." I gasped, trying to catch my breath. "Thank you."


	17. Closer Than Your Bones

**Thank you everyone for all your patience! As a side note I did forget to tell you that the words from the ritual in the last chapter are from the Aaron Lee Martin song 'Seal Upon Your Heart'.**

* * *

><p>"Dyre!" I called as I ran through the streets of Riften, my heart pounding. "Dyre!" I knew she was meeting with the Jarl, but I had no idea where that was. "Dyre!" I found myself leaning against a wooden rail that over looked the canal that ran through the middle of the city.<p>

"Are you alright, ma'am?" A guard approached me.

"I…" I gasped. "I am looking for someone, it's an emergency." My chest heaved, and my heart felt as though it was going to burst from my ribs.

"Who are you looking for? Do you know where they'd be?" He asked, resting a hand on my back.

"Dyre." My chest tightened and the edges of my vision were beginning to spot. "She was meeting with the Jarl." I tightened my grip on the rail and I felt my world begin to spin.

"The keep is this way." The guard motioned for me to follow. As I took a step forward and released the rail I could feel myself falling, but I couldn't do anything to stop it. I felt my head hit the road with a crack, and everything went dark.

* * *

><p>As I came out of my unconsciousness I could feel something cool on my forehead. I tried to force my eyes open.<p>

"She is waking up." A voice called, it was familiar.

"Good." I recognized Dyre's voice and it pulled me the rest of the way out of the fog.

"Dyre." I croaked, opening my eyes. I was laying on the bed I had first been place in when we arrived to Riften; Dyre and Kimya were hovering over me.

"Shhh.' She pushed some hair out of my face. "You need to rest. Kimya believes your wolf is in it's final hours."

"Yes." Kimya purred as she continued to pat the cool, wet rag on my forehead and face. "Your heart will not slow and your skin is like fire."

"But…" I was desperate to help Vilkas and the others.

"I know." Dyre placed a hand on my shoulder. "They returned and told me everything."

"Vilkas?" I grabbed her arm.

"He's fine." She smiled. "Now that you're awake I'll let him in."

"I too will leave, give you some privacy." Kimya stood. "If you begin to feel cold there is another blanket here." She pointed to the end of my bed. "And should you feel hot there is cold water here." She pointed to a bucket by my bed. "I will be close if you need attending."

"Thank you." I tried to smile. I pulled the rough blanket up over my arms and tried to get comfortable in the hard bed even though my entire body ached.

It was only a few minutes before I could see Vilkas coming towards me. He tried to smile when he saw me, but I could see the sorrow in his eyes. His face was badly bruised and there was a thin, but deep cut that ran down the right side of his face. He sat on the edge of my bed and took my hand.

"Lass." He breathed and reached for my face. He pulled back when his fingers touched my face. "You're burning up!" He pulled the rag from the water and placed it over my forehead.

"Are you alright?" I asked, taking his hand.

He continued to pat my forehead, just as Kimya had done. His face was serious and I knew he was ignoring my question.

"Vilkas." I grabbed his arm. "What happened?"

He stopped and pulled his arm from me. "Lass." He dropped the rag back into the water. "There is a story I need to tell you."

My chest tightened. I knew what story he was talking about. I wasn't sure that I wanted to hear it come from him. I didn't want to see the pain on his face as he told me of Kloe.

"It was when I was first given the beast blood." He began. "I didn't take to it well. I would often black out, loose time and I couldn't control when I would shift." He retrieved the rag from the water and placed it back on my head. "I was stubborn and foolish. I thought I could control my wolf and that he would bend to my will."

I lay quiet, letting him tell me what he felt he needed to even though I wanted to reach out to him and pull him to me. I wanted to cover the sadness on his face with kisses and tell him it was alright; but I knew I couldn't. The only way for him to move beyond his past was to share it with me.

"I was sweet on a girl from a small farm." He smiled sadly at her memory. "She was much like you actually; kind and gentle, innocent in the darker parts of our world. I loved her for it. My life had been full of fighting and death and she made me feel like I was seeing the world for the first time; really seeing it. When we went out she would show me all the flowers and tell me of their properties. I had never taken the time to notice flowers before. This land is full of them and I had never bothered to notice."

His face softened as he spoke of her and I could feel jealousy rising in my throat. I had to swallow to keep my eyes from tearing up. I knew this story contained the darker parts of the man I loved, but I hadn't thought much of how it contained his love for another woman.

"There was one night." He removed the rag from my head and laid it in his lap. "We had met to go for a walk while her friend was spending time in Whiterun. Her name was Kloe."

My chest tightened and I bit my lip when he said her name. My heart broke for the poor girl, for my Vilkas and for what I knew was coming.

"We were out in a field. She was trying to catch torchbugs. She looked like a child, and for a moment I wanted to join her, to be free of the trouble and burden my wolf had become. It was while I watched her in the field that the burning in my blood began. I could feel the calling of the moon and I found myself speaking, but the words weren't mine and my body moved, but the motions weren't mine." His voice broke. "I couldn't control him."

He stood from the bed and tensed his muscles. "I killed her that night, Tala." His fists were clenched so tight it turned his knuckles white. "I couldn't control my wolf and he killed her. It was his way of reminding me that I will never control him unless he wishes it."

"Vilkas…" I reached for him. "Please, sit down."

He slowly lowered himself to the edge of the bed again. "When I awoke I found her, cold and broken. I can still see her eyes as they stared into the sky. Her eyes still haunt me at night when I am alone with myself."

"Vilkas." I placed my hand on his arm. "What does this have to do with today? You have been controlling your shifts for years."

"That night before meeting with her I found myself trying to control my beast and bend him to what I wanted. I told him that he wouldn't overtake me." He placed his hand on mine. "I have been doing the same thing since we found out about your wolf." He looked at me for the first time since he sat down. There were tears in his eyes. "I was fearful of what I would do to you."

"Why?" I took his hand in mine.

"When you are a wolf you are so strong." He smiled at me. "You are strong and honestly Lass," He chuckled. "If you wanted to, you could take me." He squeezed my hand. "I had no fear of harming you."

"I don't think you would harm me no matter the circumstances." I smiled at him. "I have spent time with you in my nord form while you were a wolf."

"I know, but that was before I knew you would be without your wolf." He sighed. "It is my job to protect you, that includes from myself if need be."

"Vilkas," I pushed myself up, so I was sitting in the bed. "You need to trust your wolf more. Speak to him, tell him what is going on in your mind and ask him what is in his."

"Ask him?" Vilkas looked at me like I was crazy.

"I dream with my wolf." I smiled. "You should try it. Open yourself to speaking with him and see if he opens to you."

"You speak with your wolf?" He was still baffled.

"Yes." I chuckled. "She is all white and quite pleasant. Try it."

"Alright Lass." He patted my hand. "I'll try it."

* * *

><p><em>I was sitting naked on the porch of Jorrvaskr. There wasn't another soul in sight, save my wolf. She was sitting next to me, looking out over the wall into the mountains.<em>

"_Vilkas can't control his wolf." I finally told her why we were here. "I don't know how to help him."_

"_There is no one who can control their wolf." She turned to face me. "You do not control me."_

"_I never felt like I needed to." I smiled. "You have never given me a reason to not trust you."_

_She tilted her head to the side. "You were a child when we were given to one another. You were alone and afraid; I became your safe place."_

_I smiled. "Yes you did."_

"_You trusted me and therefore I trusted you. Over time that trust became love and a bond that seemed to make us one being." She moved closer to me. "I do love you Tala. That is one of the reasons I gladly gave myself to give you in your time of need."_

"_I know." I reached out and placed my hand on her head. "I love you too. But, that doesn't help me with Vilkas' wolf."_

"_Your mate's wolf is stubborn." She sounded annoyed. "Stubborn and foolish."_

"_You know his wolf?" I was surprised._

"_Of course." She turned her gaze back to the mountains. "As you grew to know your mate I grew to know his wolf. Every time you hunted together, ate together, slept together we were together also."_

"_So, can you help us with him?" I was hopeful. Perhaps if she knew him well enough she could tell me how to help Vilkas._

"_He is my mate as the man is yours." Again, she turned her gaze to me. "But he is hot tempered and blames his kindred for my passing. He wishes to punch him, to take his mate as well."_

"_Kindred?" I had never heard that word before._

"_Our bonded body." She moved so she was sitting beside me. "You are mine. Your mate is his."_

"_Ah." We sat in silence for a time. I scratched her head and she wagged her tail._

"_Is there anything you can do to help us?" I finally asked._

"_No." She huffed. "My time has run it's course. I am at my end."_

"_What will we do?" I wrapped my arm around her._

"_There is nothing you can do." She leaned into me. "It is up to your mate what will happen. His wolf was born to lead a large pack and get his way, he will not bend easily nor will he be placated." _

"_I will miss you." I sighed._

"_And I you." She seemed to smile. "This will be the last time we speak."_

"_I know." We sat and watched the sun in my dream go down._

* * *

><p><strong>cattyshmat, thank you for all your enthusiasm! Is there any way I can contact you to thank you for your reviews?<strong>


	18. Like Some Passing Afternoon

I stretched my legs and sat up in my bed. The sounds of running water echoed off the stone walls of the cavern the thieves guild occupied. I looked around the small, enclosed space for a familiar face; but the only one I could find was Kimya. She met my gaze and acknowledged me with a smile. I returned it with a smile of my own and a small wave. She finished her conversation with the man named Brynjolf and walked towards me.

"It is good to see you up." She smiled. "I can only imagine how you feel."

"I actually feel pretty good." I lifted my arms above my head and stretched again. "Although I do have a slight headache."

"No doubt from dehydration." She took my hand in hers. "Come, I will get you some water and food."

Her hand was soft and warm, much like the fur on the sabre cat hides I had felt, only shorter. She led me to a small table with food covering it. She grabbed a pitcher of water and some apples. "Would you like some bread as well?" She turned to face me as I nodded. "Choose whatever else you would like."

I picked up a slice of cheese and a loaf of bread. "I think this is enough food."

"I think so too." She turned and began to walk away. "Come, we will eat outside, the sunlight will do you good."

* * *

><p>My belly was full and the headache I had woken up with was gone. I leaned back in the wooden chair that had been provided for me. The sunlight felt wonderful on my skin and I wanted so badly to bathe in a cool stream. The smells coming from the forest beyond the walls were calling to me and I wanted to walk through them. I wanted to feel the dirt under my feet and feel the soft needles of the pine trees as I ran my fingertips along them.<p>

"Do you know where the other people I came with are?" I asked Kimya.

"The big one is at the market, he should return soon. The others left early in the morning, before the sun came up. I do not know where they went." She continued to eat her apple. "I am sure they will return soon also. The dark one seems to be tied to you and I imagine he wouldn't want to be gone long."

I wasn't sure what she meant when she said they had left. After everything that had taken place I couldn't imagine Vilkas leaving me alone. I forced my mind to move on to other things, the smell of the forge that wasn't far from where we were, the calling of the small birds that were in the trees above us and the sight of Kimya leaning back in her chair with her tail flickering back and forth behind her.

"You're awake." I heard a familiar voice behind me.

I smiled. "Farkas." I closed my eyes. "It's good to hear your voice." I opened my eyes and he came into view, standing next to the small table sitting between us.

"I just saw you last night." He smiled. "But it's good to see you up."

"Yes." I returned his pleasant demeanor. "I feel like I have been sick for far too long."

"I have business with Brynjolf." Kimya announced and stood up. "It was nice to have breakfast with you." She nodded slightly and briskly walked away.

"She's an interesting one." Farkas said as he watched her leave. "I haven't had much experience with Khajiit, and it has been fascinating to get to know her."

"Yes." I nodded. "It has. I think she is beautiful."

Farkas scrunched up his face as he sat down. "If you say so." He chuckled. "I prefer a little less fur on my women, I guess."

"You like them strong." I commented and he nodded. "And with red hair." I continued. The smile that crept across his face was adorable.

"I love that woman." He sighed. "She is my life."

"I love that." I leaned forward in my chair, crossing my legs underneath me. "I love you two together."

"Me too." He seemed lost in thought, and startled me slightly when he started speaking again. "The Divines gave her to me."

"Really?" I rested my head on my hands. "She told me the story of how you two met, but I get the feeling there is more to it."

"She saved me from living a life of simple duty and taught me that I can be whatever I desire to be."

"She seems like the kind to carve her own path, that's for sure." I chuckled.

"She has fought the path that was laid out before her for her entire life. When we first met she wasn't the person you know now. She was broken and had a very distorted view of the herself and the world around her." He sighed. "Sometimes when she thinks I am not looking I can still see that broken little girl in her eyes."

"Where are they Farkas?" I asked. "Kimya said they left early this morning."

"They had business that needed to be taken care of." His face grew dark. "Business that couldn't not wait."

"What?" I gapped at him. "We are scheduled to be married in the temple the day after tomorrow!"

"He knows that." Farkas leaned forward. "He will be back in time."

I stood from my chair. I could feel the anger rising in my chest. "I can't believe he left and didn't even tell me that he was leaving." I fumed.

"He wanted you to get your rest." Farkas stood as well. "He didn't want to bother you.''

My vision was growing blurry as the tears flooded my eyes. "What could be more important than our wedding?" My voice broke. "Why would he leave me like that?" I could feel my legs losing their strength.

Farkas caught me as my legs gave away. He picked me up and held me close, so my legs were dangling about a foot off the ground. "Don't cry little sister." He whispered. "He will return, and he will return in time to marry you." I continued to cry into his tunic. "He wouldn't let death itself keep him from that."

"I don't know what to do Farkas." I tried to control my tears.

"Continue your planning as normal. I am here to keep you safe and to help you in whatever way you need." He let me go and I felt my feet return to the ground.

I laughed, wiping the tears from my eyes. "You're going to help me pick out flowers?"

"If that's what you need." He smiled.

"And I need to decide on food for after the ceremony." I let my arms fall to my sides.

"That sounds like something I would be better at." He laughed. "I don't know much about decorating with flowers."

* * *

><p>I couldn't believe how wonderful the temple looked. I stood at the back and took in the whole room. "It looks wonderful Farkas." I breathed. "Just like I had imagined."<p>

"I am glad we found what you wanted." He slumped down in a bench. "And I thought fighting a dragon was tiring."

"You've fought a dragon?" I sat next to him. "I have never even seen one."

"Well, actually…" He rubbed the back of his neck. "I got tossed aside and watched as Dyre fought a dragon."

I laughed. "Dyre fought a dragon?"

"Yes." He smiled. "She's actually very good at it."

"So, she's fought more than one?" I sat up so I could get a better look at him.

"Well, she is the Dragonborn, it's kind of what she's supposed to do, isn't it?"

I jumped up from my seat. "Dyre's the dragonborn!?" I exclaimed.

"I thought you knew." He shrugged. "I assumed she had told you."

"Nope." I shook my head. "Not one word."

"That's not too surprising." He rolled his eyes. "She doesn't think it's important."

"How could she think that?" I returned to my seat beside him. "That makes her, the most important person in Skyrim."

"I know, I know." He nodded. "But she doesn't see it that way. She never has."

"Wow." I sighed. "It's like I don't know you guys at all."

He laughed. "Well, it's too late to back out now."

"I know." I smiled at him. "But I wouldn't leave even if I could." I leaned against him. "You are my family."

"And now that you are here it feels like our family is complete." He patted me on the head. "Vilkas is better with you. He's at his best because of you."

I smiled. "I can't wait until tomorrow."

"Me either."

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you everyone for being so patient with this newest chapter! I was out of town for most of June and have been really swamped at work. I must confess it was a bit of like trying to run in water pushing out this chapter and the one in Until The Day Break, but I am happy to have gotten something out for you all. I have begun to work on Wolf Dreams and a new story that will be in this series as well that has yet to be named.<br>****Again, thank you for your patience and I appreciate your continued support! :)**


	19. My Best

I kept clenching and unclenching my hands. I could feel my nervousness sinking into my stomach and twisting it into knots.

"How much longer?" I asked, impatient.

"Soon. Your hair is very long." Kimya patted my shoulder.

_I appreciated her willingness to help me prepare for the ceremony since Dyre was still nowhere to be found. I had begun the day in a panic that Vilkas, Aela and Dyre had not yet returned._

"_What if they don't make it, and I am left standing there like an idiot!?" I had screamed at Farkas. My fingers were buried in my hair and they had begun to pull on it._

"_Calm down sister." He stood from the chair he had been resting in and pried my fingers from their prison. "They will be here, I promise you."_

_His smile calmed me and gave me the reassurance I needed to begin my preparations for the day._

"This hairstyle is very complicated and new to me." Kimya continued. "I want to make sure I make it look exactly how you want."

"I am sure it will look fine." I forced myself to breathe in slowly and control the exhale. I closed my eyes and tried to imagine what it would be like walking into the temple.

"He had better be there." I mumbled.

"What did you say?" Kimya asked, leaning down.

"Nothing." I smiled. "I am just nervous."

I stood in front of the small mirror that had been provided for me. My dress was a cream color with bronze edging, it was tailored to fit my body's every curve, the only other thing I wore was the small amulet of Mara that Aela had gifted me. It was still morning, I knew that even though there were no windows in the room I had been placed in. Vilkas and I had planned a morning ceremony so we could ride back to Whiterun the same day and I had not yet been called by the priest, so it wasn't time yet. I smiled as I thought of seeing Vilkas again, my heart leaped in my chest and I could feel the flame flit to life. It felt different this time. It wasn't so strong and it didn't fill my chest, rather it seemed tied to my new scar. I pulled the thin fabric back and ran my fingers over the raised skin. The small mark had fully healed, thanks to the solution we had rubbed on prior to the ritual and it was now a pink color, stark against my pale skin.

The light knock on the door made me jump.

"Yes." I called, my voice quivering.

"It is time." The priest said through the door.

I forced myself to take several deep breaths before opening the door. The sun was bright and hurt my eyes. I had been closed in a small room near the temple all morning and wasn't allowed to leave until the ceremony. I followed the small priest across the wooden boards, my bare feet silent behind him.

"Are you ready?" He smiled at me.

I nodded.

He placed his hands on either side of the large doors and pushed them open.

It took my eyes a minute to adjust from the bright sun, but when they did the small temple looked exactly as it had the night before, only filled with people. Farkas and I had worked all day adjusting and readjusting flowers and candles. The priests had given us room to decorate as I pleased and encouraged me to take all the time I desired. On either side of the room there were woven garlands of small white flowers mixed with blue mountain flowers hanging from the beams. We draped matching garlands across the backs of the benches and lined the floor with more white flowers. On the altar itself I had placed an offering of blue and purple mountain flowers with a candle on either side.

I searched the people for faces I knew. It didn't take long for me to recognize Kimya, I recognized the robes she had wrapped herself in after she finished my hair.

"_Nords don't like Khajiit in their cities." She smiled as she wrapped the yellow cloth over her head. "But what they don't know doesn't hurt them."_

I smiled at her and I knew she was smiling back even though I couldn't see her face.

Towards the front on the left side stood Dyre, she was wearing the blue dress I had ordered for her. Her hair was braided and had a ribbon pulling them into small buns. She had never looked more beautiful. My breath caught in my throat as my eyes panned to the right standing toward the center; in front of Farkas was Vilkas.

My eyes began to flood with tears as I looked at him. All the scars from his fight with Farkas had healed and he was washed, even his war paint had been removed. His hair was smoothed back behind his ears and his beard had been shaved. He was wearing a tunic that matched my dress; cream with bronze edging at the sleeves. He smiled as his eyes met with mine.

"You need to join him at the front." The priest whispered into my ear and I jumped.

I looked around, realizing I was still standing in the entrance to the temple. I took a step forward and Farkas began to strum his lyre. I paused. I wasn't sure why he was playing music, we hadn't planned any music.

He took a deep breath and began to sing.

"Lover where have you been?  
>I never thought I would see you again,<br>but here you are, right before my eyes.

I searched for you on mountains high,  
>and valleys low, and by and by.<br>I prayed for you to be, by my side.

Won't you lay my fears to rest?  
>Can you find the good that's buried in this mess?<br>I am at my best.  
>This is my best."<p>

It took me a moment but I realized this was a song written for our wedding. I smiled and continued to walk forward as Farkas continued to sing.

"I chased you in the forest dark,  
>Where no light can be found,<br>Beneath the trees.

I lost you in the fog one night,  
>The darkness overtook my sight,<br>And you vanished right before my eyes.

Is it forgiveness to be found?  
>Will you allow these arms to hold you safe and sound?<br>I need you now.  
>I need you now."<p>

I took my place across the aisle from Vilkas and smiled as he took my hands in his.

"Is it forgiveness to be found?  
>Will you allow these arms to hold you safe and sound?<br>Won't you lay my fears to rest?  
>Can you find the good that's buried in this mess?<br>I am at my best.  
>This is my best.<br>When I am with you,  
>I am at my best."<p>

The music concluded and I felt as though I were looking into a new face. It was Vilkas, but he looked different. The hard lines in his face had softened and his eyes were different.

"Your eyes." I breathed, resting my fingertips on his cheeks. "They're green."

He chuckled lightly. "Aye, Lass. I was born with green eyes."

I smiled as the priest began the ceremony. I was finally here with my mate and there was nothing that could keep us apart now.

Nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>I apologize for the length of time it took me to produce the last installment of this particular story. :) I was feeling a bit uninspired, but I have recently rekindled my love of writing this series and I plan to continue to write more regularly. The song in this chapter is an Aaron Lee Martin song called My Best, you will quickly find that his songs have greatly inspired these stories.<br>**

**I hope you enjoy reading about Tala and Vilkas, because I am already planning a sequel.**


End file.
